


A Surprise for Ishimaru

by CharlotteML



Series: Charlotte's Fanon Ishimondo Timeline [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Almost everyone is nice to Ishimaru, Bad Parenting, Birthday Party, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Terrible attempt at song lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteML/pseuds/CharlotteML
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiyotaka's birthday is the last day of the summer holidays, so the 78th class all come to his hometown for a surprise party in the park. But with his feelings towards Mondo beginning to show, Junko's attempts to ruin the day and his father's hatred of the biker, will Kiyotaka actually have a good time?</p><p>(Pre-despair. Set at the end of the first year of Hope's Peak. Story told from various character viewpoints.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Surprise for Ishimaru

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing a story from various different character's viewpoints. Feedback on how well it works would be appreciated! (Or just comments or feedback in general- I've not written fanfic in about 15 years and I'm not sure if I'm tagging stuff sensibly.)  
> Also this story takes place in a bizarre fusion of Japan and America, where they use Japanese naming conventions but the school year starts in September and they reference American pop culture.  
> Shout out to vriskacircuit whose characterisation of Takaaki was the main inspiration of mine.  
> EDIT 09/04/17: Edited the story slightly to put it more in line with One Personal Favour (it's prequel). It's mostly minor changes (like making sure dates match up better, Sakura's present has changed from weights to a new Shinai and spelling corrections) however I have also added a small (500 word) section from Hina POV, which takes place between Chihiro's and Togami's sections.  
> Edit 20/04/17: If anyone's interested, I've also started doing (bad) vocal recordings of myself reading this. They can be found here: https://soundcloud.com/charlotte-leese/sets/surprise-for-ishimaru

(Saturday, July 21st 2012)

"Ch-chihiro, are you _sure_ this is Ok?" Taka asked him, for about the tenth time, as he saw the taxi's meter increase again.

He'd convinced the hall monitor to share his taxi to the train station (instead of walking for an hour) by telling him that he needed help carrying his bags around the station and would pay both shares of the fare in return. Taka had agreed this would be fair at the time, but now they were actually in the taxi he seemed to be balking at the (completely reasonable) amount of money it was going to cost Chihiro. Had he never been in a taxi before?

“You know taxis don’t charge per person? I’d have paid this much anyway.” Chihiro replied for the seventh time.

"I-it just seems like a lot... I mean the station isn't even that big, are you absolutely sure you there isn't something else I can help you with in return?" Taka asked for the fifth time, his “Ultimate Moral Compass” apparently refusing to let him overcharge for favours.

Chihiro sighed, "Taka, its fine. Really! You're worth the money!"

Taka looked surprised and pleased and was quiet for a bit. Although Chihiro knew it wouldn't last because he'd already told Taka that twice already. He'd best find a way to distract the prefect if he didn't want to spend the entire ride repeating the same conversation. Maybe now would be a good time to get the information Togami had wanted him to?

"Umm, your birthday is over the summer holidays, isn't it?" He started.

"Ah! Y-yes, it is!" Taka looked surprised that he'd known. Then again he was the one who'd reminded them of several other student’s birthdays so perhaps he thought he was the only one who paid attention to them? "It's the day before we come back to school!" 

"Are you going to do anything nice?"

"Yes, absolutely!" Taka smiled at the thought, "My father always buys cake for us to share after he comes back from work in the evening, and I open my present!"

Chihiro blinked, was that it? "So, what are doing during the day?"

"Well, I'll have to pack my things for the trip back here" He patted the small, old, but still immaculate, rucksack he had his belongings in. "And then I'll probably be able to get some studying done!" 

"So you'll just be inside by yourself all day?"

"Ah, no! That wouldn't be healthy! I always go jogging in the park in the morning."

So by himself for the whole day? That seemed like a sad way to spend the birthday to Chihiro, but Taka looked so pleased about it he didn't have the heart to say so. But then, maybe the present he was getting would make up for it.

"Soooo... Are you expecting a good present?" 

"Yes! Father always gets me some nice luxury. Things I don't really need but are much appreciated! Something like a desk lamp, or blades for my hair clippers!"

Those... Didn't sound like luxuries. Especially not the way Taka was with his hair… 

"Oh, or maybe an alarm clock!" Taka was getting excited at the possibilities. 

"You don't have an alarm clock?" He asked, wondering how the prefect was always on time. 

“Oh, no I _do_ …” Taka looked embarrassed, “It’s just recently one of the springs has gone a bit funny and it occasionally makes a weird noise. It’s a bit distracting!” 

“Have you tried asked the mechanic in class 77 about it?” He asked, “I know he _looks_ like a bit of a punk, but…” 

“Ah, yes I already asked Souda-sama! I’ve learnt not to judge people so quickly on superfluous things like hair or demeanour!” 

“Is that because of Mondo?” 

“I… W-well, yes… I’m going to miss him…” Taka blushed, “Umm. And you… And, well, everyone really!” He suddenly added, realising that singling out Mondo might be rude to everyone else. 

“It’ll only be six weeks.” Chihiro told him, “But we’ll all miss you too! Especially Mondo!” 

“W-what do you mean?” Taka asked, perked up at Mondo’s name. 

“I mean Mondo will miss you more than the rest of us. Because you’re super special kyoudais, right?” 

“Oh. Ah, right…” Taka agreed, sounding disappointed. 

 _Huh._ That was new. Was the hall monitor finally realising what everyone else had thought was obvious for months? “Were you hoping for something else?” 

Taka looked shifted his view between Chihiro’s skirt and his own boots several times. 

“I…I asked Souda-sama about the clock but he said the parts that causing the problem is so hard to find it would be cheaper to get a new clock entirely!” Taka changed the subject with all the subtlety of a brute force password cracker. “And…and are you _absolutely_ sure this isn’t too much to pay by yourself?” 

It was going to be a long ride to the station…

 

 

Taka would have been worth paying for even if taxis _had_ charged per person. From the second the taxi had stopped and he’d jumped out to open the door like a gentleman he’d done everything with a smile on his face. He’d even insisted on carrying Chihiro’s laptop bag, (“You said you needed help with your bags, and that’s a bag!”) and hadn’t said a single thing about how big the bag he’d packed was. (Unlike his Dad, who’d spent the time at the station teasingly asking him how many pairs of shoes he’d packed.) 

Then, when he’d seen Chihiro’s train was sat at the station for refuelling, he’d even come on the train to help stow his bag before saying goodbye with a salute and heading off to catch his own train. (Although not before “quietly” asking an attendant to make sure the young woman with the laptop over there managed to get her bags off the train, please.) 

And then Taka had done the same thing for a couple of old women as well. (“No problem at all ma’am! My train isn’t for a while so I might as well make myself useful!”). 

Once the train had pulled away (and Taka had waved at him through the window) he opened his laptop and connected it to the 4G network, opening the chat client they’d all signed up to. 

 

*@SHSLProgrammer contacted @Byakuya_Togami at 11.45 on July 22nd* 

He remembered his surprise that Togami had managed to get his actual name as an account name, followed by his non-surprise when Togami had explained that he’d tracked down the previous account holder and bought the username. 

@SHSLProgrammer: Hello Togami

@SHSLProgrammer: I have that info you wanted

 

There was a long pause, seems like Togami wasn’t online…

 

@Byakuya_Togami: Well, are you going to tell me it? Or are you just contacting me to be smug?

@SHSLProgrammer: I thought we could maybe say hello to each other first -_-

@Byakuya_Togami: Fine.

@Byakuya_Togami: Hello.

@Byakuya_Togami: Now give me the info.

 

 _Urghhh!_ Why did he try being friendly with this asshat?

 

@SHSLProgrammer: His birthdays August 31st

@Byakuya_Togami: And his plans?

@SHSLProgrammer: Kinda sad actually. He’ll be studying at home all day while his Dad’s at work then they’ll share a cake and he’ll open his present.

@Byakuya_Togami: What’s he hoping for?

@SHSLProgrammer: Desk lamp alarm clock or hair clipper blades

@SHSLProgrammer: Uhh that’s a desk lamp or alarm clock not some combination of the two

@SHSLProgrammer: Punctuation helps! ^_^

 

There was a pause before Togami started typing again.

 

@Byakuya_Togami: Are those normal presents? My family has enough money that we just buy things like that when we want to.

@SHSLProgrammer: I think most families do? I think Ishimaru’s poorer than he likes to admit

 

Another long pause. Chihiro wondered if the heir was suffering from culture shock.

 

@Byakuya_Togami: So he’s not leaving the house at all on the day?

@SHSLProgrammer: He said he’ll go jogging in the park in the morning

@Byakuya_Togami: Hmm. That will be perfect.

 

What did _that_ mean? He didn’t get the chance to ask though.

 

@Byakuya_Togami: I’ll need you to be ready to be picked up by 3pm on the 30th.

@SHSLProgrammer: Umm what for?

@Byakuya_Togami: Ishamaru’s birthday party, obviously.

 

_Huuuh?_

 

@SHSLProgrammer: His party? What party?

@Byakuya_Togami: The one I’m organising, again, obviously.

@SHSLProgrammer: YOURE organising a party for Taka???? O_O

@SHSLProgrammer: Why??????

@Byakuya_Togami: Because a Togami always repays his debts.

 

 _Urgghhh! Whhyyy_ had he thought it was a good idea to give the A Song of Ice and Fire book-set to Togami again?

 

@SHSLProgrammer: Sure thing, Joffrey. -_-

@Byakuya_Togami: I prefer Tyrion

@SHSLProgrammer: Whatever how are YOU in debt to TAKA?

@Byakuya_Togami: Did you forget my birthday already?

 

He hadn’t. It had been a surprisingly nice day, despite most of their reservations about trying to throw their own party for someone who was having a gala organised in his honour the day after. Byakuya had even looked appreciative at some of the handmade gifts and interesting books they’d got him.

 

@SHSLProgrammer: That was a group effort

@Byakuya_Togami: Oh, please. Would you have bothered if Ishimaru hadn’t harangued you all?

@SHSLProgrammer: He didn’t harangue anyone

@SHSLProgrammer: He just reminded us about it

@SHSLProgrammer: A lot

@SHSLProgrammer: Ok yeah I wouldn’t have bothered.

@Byakuya_Togami: Exactly, and Oodawa certainly wouldn’t. Hagakure probably would have forgot, etc.

@Byakuya_Togami: I’d have spent the day being stalked by Fukawa! Both of them!

 

Chihiro had to admit the heir was probably right.

 

@SHSLProgrammer: Have you ever considered being nicer to her?

@SHSLProgrammer: The Toko part at least

@Byakuya_Togami: Yes. I decided it would be a bad idea.

 

Poor Toko…

 

@Byakuya_Togami: Anyway. I have plans to make. Be ready at 3pm on the 30th.

@Byakuya_Togami: And don’t tell Ishimaru, it’s a surprise for him.

 

*@Byakuya_Togami has left the conversation.*

 

Hmm… Maybe it _was_ worth trying to be friendly to the asshat after all.

* * *

(Thursday, August 30th 2012)

 _HOLY MOLY!_ Look at this hotel! Hina had thought Togami had gone all out getting them all picked up by _limo!_ But this place looked like the sort of big house fancy rich guys lived in!

 _“Hah!_ What a shabby little garden… The _loser_ really _did_ run the local economy into the ground…” What was Togami _talking_ about? How many hotels had he been to that had a _garden!?_ Or proper old wooden doors with shiny handles or marble flooring or actual bellboys to take their bags up the stairs to the floor that _they had all to themselves!?_

“Dibs on _this_ room!” She dove into the closest room and… _Oh WOW! Mondo was already here and he was wearing a SUIT!_

 _eeeeeeEEEEEE!_ He was getting all dressed up nice for Taka’s party! Maybe he was finally gonna tell Taka how he felt!? Or Taka would take one look at him and be so impressed he'd instantly confess how _he_ felt about _Mondo!_ Or…

“Wha…!? _HINA!?_ WHAT THE FUCKS SO DAMN FUNNY!?” Mondo spotted her, “Alright, I know I look shit in this suit, but…!”

“Huh? There’s nothing wrong with the suit! It looks great!”

“Then why the _fuck_ are grinning like that!?”

“’Cause you’re wearing a _suit!_ And we’re in a fancy hotel and I haven’t seen you six weeks and this place has a _pool_ and Taka’s gonna be _so_ surprised tomorrow and the buffet's all you can _eat_ and we've all got him presents and…”

“I believe what Hina means, is that she’s excited for the party tomorrow.” Sakura told him, putting a hand on her shoulder to stop her bouncing up and down in the doorway…

 _“YES! That!”_ Hina agreed, “This is gonna be _great!”_

“So… I really look alright in this suit?” Mondo checked himself in the mirror, “I mean… I don’t want his old man thinking I nicked it off someone…”

 _“Heck, no!_ His father’s gonna _love_ you!” Hina told him…

“Ya think?”

“Well, of course, Mondo!” Makoto joined in the conversation, “Taka’s bound to have told him all about you…”

Yep! And even if he _hadn’t,_ his dad was _bound_ to see how much happier Taka was around Mondo at the party tomorrow! So why _wouldn’t_ he want them to get together? He’d probably notice straight away that they liked each other, so he’d probably tell Taka not to worry so much about the whole ‘gay Prime Minister’ thing he’d been worrying about and then Taka and Mondo would get together and tell the whole class about it!

And then Taka would have someone better than _her_ to get advice from! Assuming he’d _need_ advice in the first place, ‘cause he’d be _tons_ happier once he knew Mondo loved him back and everyone in class thought they were a great couple and his dad didn’t mind…

_eeeeeeeEEEEEE! This was gonna be GREAT!_

* * *

(Friday, August 31st 2012)

The arrangements for the party had gone perfectly. After all _he’d_ been the one organising it. Getting permission to host an event in the centre of the park had been simple. Ishimaru’s home town was suffering economically thanks to the fall of his grandfather’s businesses, several of which were in the nearby area, so the bribe had even been cheap. Unfortunately this also meant the hotel they were staying in was pretty shabby, only 4 stars. It didn’t even have a spa! 

The class had been surprisingly co-operative. The bet he’d had to make to tempt Ludenburg had been surprisingly small, Hagakure had only been an hour late instead of the two he’d allowed for, Naegi had only made a handful of sarcastic comments about slaves when he’d told the boy what to do. Even the biker, who’d stupidly refused his offer of transport in favour of a three day ride, had got to the hotel before them. They’d found him trying on suits in one of the rooms, which meant they’d then got a complaint about yelling from the staff. (He was, of course, going to be tipping much extra for putting up with such an unrefined group.) 

He’d left organising the tables and decorations to his own staff, so of course they’d been been set up correctly when they’d arrived. (Although Kirigiri was obsessively adjusting everything). He couldn’t say he was impressed with Ishimaru’s taste in caterers though. The “fancy food place” the prefect had once wistfully mentioned hoping to go to once he was successful (according to Maizano, at least) had turned out to be a standard family-run business that hadn’t had any meats more expensive than beef. Still, at least they’d been polite (or, more likely, desperate for his business) and it would probably make Ishimaru happy, which was the point of birthday parties. 

At least that was what his class said. He’d always thought the point of birthday parties was to show his father's friends that business was still doing well enough to waste money on a giant event. And get lots of publicity photos with celebrities. At least that part was the same, the photographer from class 77 was running about taking pictures of all the decorations and he had heard that she was particularly good at taking pictures of happy occasions so Ishimaru should end up with some good photographs to meticulously file in his albums. 

So, now all that was left was waiting for Ishimaru to arrive. Fujisaki hadn’t been able to get a precise time for his morning jog so they’d had to set up and arrive early and were sitting around on the chairs. He’d positioned staff members around the park to alert them when Ishimaru was on the way so he had some time to get some work done for now...

 

There was some distracting chatter nearby. Some young couple had recognised Maizano. He wondered if he should wave security over, but Maizano seemed to dealing with it for now. She was asking the boy to confirm his name, she seemed to think it was important. Katsushika? No, definitely no importance… 

Unfortunately “Katsushika” suddenly went on a tirade about how annoying Ishimaru was (they’d gone to middle school together it seemed), which set the biker off, he seemed to think Ishimaru would like the boys teeth as a present. 

“What? Why have you not got him a present already?” Seriously, did he have to tell this idiot everything? 

The biker replied that of course he’d made a present, but went on about the guy making Ishimaru miserable etc, he really wasn’t letting go of the boy was he? “Put him down! I’m not having you ruin my hard work by getting arrested and upsetting Ishimaru.” 

Fujisaki said something about Oodawa meeting Ishimaru’s father and the idiot finally put the guy down. Now he was going to have to get rid them before they caused anymore problems or thought about pressing charges. 

“I think it time you two carried on with your walk _out_ of the park.” He told them, leading them far enough away from the class that he could hand them both suitable bribes without the others noticing. Although maybe they were a bit high from the way the boy’s eyes shot open. “Leave the park, and don’t mention this to anyone. This event is for someone important. I don’t want it ruined, and it seems you” he gestured to the guy “would be particularly upsetting to him.” 

The girl asked a question a five year old should have been able to answer “Yes, of course I mean Ishimaru.” He answered, before giving them both a subtle press on the shoulders to encourage them to leave. 

His radio crackled to life. Ishimaru had just entered the park’s western gate. “He’s one his way! Positions people!” Time to repay his debt. With interest.

* * *

“He’s one his way! Positions people!” Byakuya barked, wheeling around and ignoring the two people he’d just marched out of the area. To Makoto’s amazement they did actually leave, instead of sticking around to complain about Mondo. He hoped Taka didn’t run into them. The prefect hadn’t spoken much about his middle school, but he had mentioned Katsushika “letting me know” that “no one wants to be friends with me because I’m awful” a couple of times. 

It had taken Taka a month to stop being surprised every time any of them offered to do anything with him, and even longer to realise that Makoto and the others really _did_ consider him a friend. Knowing that at least some of Taka’s problems had been due to Katsushika had made watching the jerk get shaken around by Mondo quite satisfying. 

But for now they had to get ready to surprise Taka. Most of the class had the general idea, and were organising themselves in a group facing the path, but he noticed Kyoko and Mukuro both standing to the side, looking unsure of what to do. 

He grabbed a pair of balloons on strings, gave one to each of the girls to hold, and then pulled them to the front of the group next to Chihiro. “So when he looks this way we yell “Surprise, Happy Birthday?” He confirmed, so they’d all shout the same thing. The others murmured in agreement, and he could hear Mukuro whispering “Surprise, happy birthday. Surprise, happy birthday.” next to him. 

A few minutes passed, and he spotted Taka jogging up the path towards them. The prefect was staring straight ahead focusing intently on his run. He focus didn’t break, even as he started running past the tables… Was he going to run straight past them without noticing them? He was, wasn’t he? 

“Hey! Taka! TAKA!” Makoto shouted. 

Taka glanced briefly to the side at the sound of his nickname. Then looked again, longer this time, and slowed to a stop with a look of shock on his face. 

“SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” They all yelled. 

Taka stumbled towards them in a daze “What…what are you all doing here…? What is this…?” 

“It’s your birthday party.” Byakuya stated as he lead Taka to a table. “I organised it.” 

“Hey! Don’t act like you were the only one who made any plans for his birthday!” Mondo complained. In a way, Makoto felt sorry for the biker. He’d been planning to drive across the country for 3 days to spend today day alone with Taka ever since summer holidays began. But then Byakuya had suddenly announced to them all that he was organising Taka’s birthday party and wanted them be ready to be picked up for it the day before. 

Mondo had been annoyed, and had even rung him up to complain about “the son of a rich-bitch upstaging me!” ( _That had been fun to explain to his parents_ ) but they both knew Taka had never really had a proper birthday party before so they’d gone along with it. 

“True, but at least Byakuya saved us some money on postage!” Makoto joked, trying to delay the inevitable argument between the two. 

“P-postage? Postage for what?” Taka was still in shock. 

“Well, your birthday present, of course!” Makoto explained, pulling out the packaged he’d wedged into his hood. “Happy birthday!” Taka just stared at it. “Umm, sorry it’s not wrapped very well?” 

“N-no, it’s… it’s just I’ve never had a present from someone other than my father before…” Taka suddenly hugged his waist. “THANK YOU SO MUCH!” 

Oof, that was tight! But heartwarming… It was nice to see Taka so happy for…oh crap. Mondo looked like he was going punch him and Togami looked like he was going to pay Mondo to do it. 

“Hey, it’s not like I’m the only one who got you presents!” 

“Y-you’re not?” Taka let go and looked up at him. 

“No, he’s not!” Togami and Mondo both said simultaneously as they raced to put down the big, heavy box they’d each prepared before the other managed to (it was a draw). This prompted everyone else to rush to put down their own presents and soon Taka was staring at a pile of mismatched presents of all shapes, sizes and colours. 

“Th-Thank you, everyone…” He was beginning to cry “I…I wasn’t expecting any of this…” 

“Uhh, why not? It’s your birthday, so you get presents and attention, right? That’s what you spent all last year telling _us_.” Hiro pointed out. 

“Yes, but I always give such a terrible present…”

Taka was kidding, right!? His present was always a voucher book, offering to help with laundry, cleaning, tutoring and a “personal favour”. The latter had been traded in for everything from lugging a sofa across town for himself to playing waiter for Celeste and Togami. (Although he’d put his foot down when Leon tried to use it to get out of being given multiple detention slips.) 

It was far better than Togami, who always got them the exact same box of expensive chocolates or Hagakure, who tended to give them some weird thing from his collection of “Ooparts”. 

His classmates seemed to feel the same way. “Taka, that’s not true!” Sayaka insisted. 

“Your present was one of the better ones _I_ received.” Celestia told him. 

“Mmrph…” Taka was having trouble believing them. He had a tendency to think that his own time was worth far less than everyone else’s. So of course he thought spending a day doing whatever random tasks they’d asked for didn’t count as a proper present. 

“Besiiides! You’re acting like we actually got you _good_ presents!” Hina argued, “You never know, they might be rubbish! Open them, open them!” She bounced excitedly, the same way she always did when giving presents. 

“Uhh, now?” Kyoko suddenly asked, “Without Kiyotaka’s father?” 

Heh! Kyoko was such a Daddy’s girl at heart (despite her protests to the contrary). Of course she thought to include Taka’s Dad! 

“Ah! Yes! I’ve never had presents from anyone other than my parents before…I’m sure he’d like to see me open them…” Taka smiled at the thought “Although he won’t be here until late, probably about 8pm… I suppose that would be too late for you all to stay? Especially as you need to travel back to school tomorrow...” 

“No, we have rooms booked at a hotel nearby, and Togami organised a flight to Hope’s Peak so we don’t have to get up early to get back there.” Kyoko told him. 

“And we have use of the park until 10pm.” Togami added. “It won’t take more than an hour to clean up so we have until 9pm at least.” 

“And you can use my phone to ring his workplace, so he’ll know to come here!” Chihiro offered. 

“Ah, well! O-ok then!” Taka smiled, “Umm, but… What do we do in the meantime?” 

“Well, duh!” Leon stated “We PAAAAAR-TAAAAYYYY!”

* * *

“PAAAAR-TAAAAY”ing seemed to involve everyone helping themselves to the copious amounts of food and drink laid out over the tables. This gave Mahiru a lot of chances to get pictures of people smiling and talking with the Ishimaru guy. Honestly, he seemed so happy- crying like a girl at almost everything he saw- you’d think he’d never had a birthday party thrown for him! 

She took a second to check the photos she’d taken so far. All showed perfectly focused pictures of the smiling group. This job was going really well! She hadn’t had a chance to take pictures of happy people for a while. She hoped Togami would want her to do this again, it was fun.

“Hey, you’re Koizumi-chan, right?” One of the group had walked up to her. She recognised Enoshima, she’d seen her coming to her class talk with Tsumiki a few times. 

“Oh, Hi Enoshima-chan. Don’t mind me, just pretend I’m not here and enjoy your party!” 

“Oh don’t worry, you’re _waaaaaaay_ less noticeable than most photographers I’ve worked with.” Enoshima giggled, but then switched to a depressed tone. “But isn’t it kinda sad, taking pictures of happy people, but not actually being part of the being happy yourself?” 

“Ah, well… Seeing people happy makes me happy!” She answered, although she wasn’t quite sure it was entirely true. Sometimes she wished she could enjoy things more herself, without feeling compelled to look after everyone or record the moment. 

“I guess…” Enoshima carried on in the same depressed tone. “And I guess that way you won’t end up being part of their sadness either.” 

“Uhh, sadness?” Did Enoshima think something sad was going to happen?

“Well, yeah… No one stays happy forever. Not outside those photos you take…” Enoshima suddenly switched back to a more upbeat tone “So I better go and enjoy the PAAAR-TAAAY while it lasts! See ya!” She waved and went to chat to the birthday boy and his friend. 

Mahiru took a picture and checked it. The camera had caught the exact moment Ishimaru’s face fell and the other guy had grimaced. It had been so quick she hadn’t even seen it herself. 

Suddenly this job didn’t seem quite so fun anymore. Nothing really did these days…

* * *

What was Junko doing? She was just talking to Taka and Mondo, but Sayaka’s intuition was telling her that something was…off. Perhaps it was time to start her and Leon’s secret plan and put a stop to… whatever it was. 

“Hey, Leon. You think it’s time to take this party up a notch?” She whispered to him. 

“Heck yeah! Lemme go get the guitar, babe. We’ll do it on that table there.” He jerked his head to an empty table set aside from the group. She headed over there and gave the table a quick shake to check it was sturdy. It would make do as a stage, but she’d have to avoid dancing too much. Assuming they could convince Taka to actually let her stand on it at all. 

Leon came over with the guitar and helped her climb up, then sat on the bench in front of it and played a loud chord on it. “OK GUYS!” He yelled once he had their attention. “It’s time to kick this party up a notch! Our first number is going to be “Gonna do what I want”!” 

It was a catchy number about letting go of inhibitions, something she’d hoped might encourage Taka to actually dance for once. 

“Wait, What? Sayaka you can’t sing up there, what if you fall?” Letting go of inhibitions wasn’t really in Taka’s nature. 

“Dude, c’mon! She’s a pro! She’s not gonna fall like some chump!” Leon insisted. 

“B-but!...” 

“It’s fine Taka! I changed the dance steps so I’m not moving about as much!” She told him, knowing Leon would probably sulk if they changed his plan for their positions. 

“Well, Ok…” Taka conceded. However, he still spent the first half of the song looking concerned and cringing every time she took even a small a step in any direction. He did eventually relax as he realised she wasn’t likely to fall though, and even started nodding in time to the last chorus. 

Their second song didn’t show any improvement though. He was still stood pretty rigidly, watching their performance respectfully and occasionally nodding in time. At least he was smiling…a bit. But given it was his birthday she’d hoped to encourage him to let loose some more. 

As the second song wound down she heard a sneeze. On the right side of the group, Chihiro was whispering to Syo, and the nutcase was nodding along excitedly. What were they up to? 

She found out during the next song. Chihiro walked around to Taka’s blindspot, and Syo snuck up on Mondo. Just as they got to Leon’s solo, Chihiro pushed Taka and told him to “Quit being a wallflower and dance!”. This prompted Syo to barrel into Mondo and yell “Go make out with Tick-Tock!” 

Subtle guys… real subtle! Mondo stumbled as he was pushed forward and ended up face-first in Taka’s chest. Taka managed to catch him by the shoulders but then looked down and just… froze. His face was turning bright red and he was starting to tremble. 

“Urg, dammit Syo!” Mondo used Taka’s shoulder to push himself up straight, then saw the other’s frozen stance. “Hey, Taka, Kyoudai? What’s the matter?” 

“He wants you to make out with him!” Syo answered. 

Taka briefly looked terrified, her intuition told her that Syo was completely correct, and that Taka was desperate to hide it. 

“Hey! Syo that’s not…” Hina started. 

“Ah! N-no! That’s NOT it!” Taka interrupted, sounding slightly desperate. “I…It’s just that I was embarrassed because I don’t actually know how to dance, like Chihiro told me to!” 

“Oh, is that all?” Mondo’s face was also slightly red, and a brief look of disappointment flashed over his face. “Party dancing easy! Just do this in time to the music!” He did what Sayaka would normally describe as “Dad dancing”: stepping alternate feet forward and waving his arms up and to the sides in time with that. Taka watched for a bit before rigidly attempting to copy Mondo. It looked ridiculous. 

“Yo! Looking good Taka!” Junko shouted sarcastically, causing Taka to smile. Urg! What was with that girl! 

“Ah right! I think I’m ready now!” Taka stated. “Sorry for the interruption!” He saluted her and Leon. She suddenly realised Leon had stopped playing as well.

She didn’t think Taka was ready, he’d soon feel awkward only knowing one dance move, but telling him that right now would probably upset both him and Mondo. “Ok! Hey, Leon, can you start from the beginning of your solo so I have time to get back into it?” 

“Sure thing babe!” He started playing with a smile ( _he loved doing that solo_ ). Taka and Mondo restarted their dance. Taka was doing it with a broad smile on his face and military precision, looking more like a conductor than a dancer, and he kept looking over to Mondo. Mondo on the other hand was more fluid but looked distracted and was staring at something in the distance. 

Taka kept it up as they went into their next song, but his smile was starting to look forced and his movements were less energetic. He’d also noticed Mondo’s expression and was looking at the biker worriedly. This seemed like time for an interval. 

“Hey, what’s up Kyoko?” Leon was asking, she must have come up to him at the end of the song. 

“I was wondering if you’d take a request. I think it would be good to play “Eyes on Me”” She explained, quietly. “I’ve heard Kiyotaka singing a bit of it before… he even sounded quite good so he must like that one.” 

He did like “Eyes on Me” He’d told her as much the time he’d helped set up a concert. But it was a slow, sad love song that ended with the singer deciding never to confess their feelings. That would be a terrible message to send to Taka! 

“Alright! Our next song is gonna be “Eyes on Me!” It’s a slow dance so grab a partner!” _Haaahh Leeeoooonnn…_ She sighed internally.

“Uh… Kyoudai… What’s a slow dance?” Taka was “whispering” to Mondo. 

“UHH! I’M JUST GONNA SIT THIS ONE OUT AND GET A DRINK!” Mondo got nervous, yelled and ran away to talk to Makoto and Chihiro. Leaving Taka stranded on the dance floor. And Junko was approaching him. That couldn’t be good. 

Ok, there _had_ to be some way to salvage this! Kyoko had said Taka sounded good singing it, right? It would probably be better for him to sing it with someone than have it sung at him while he stood alone by himself, right? “Hang on a second, this is a two part harmony! I need someone to sing with!” She announced. “Come up here Taka!” 

“W-what? Me? Why me?” Taka asked. 

“Because it’s your birthday!” She lied, “So you get to join in the performance!” 

Taka took a step backwards, towards Junko. “I…I’d rather not…I can’t sing!” 

“Sure you can! I’ve heard you singing before, it sounded fine!” She hopped down the stage and walked over to him to drag him back up. 

“Ahh, well I have practised…” He sounded a little more confident of the idea as she held his hand and started walking up to the table. But then Junko caught up to them and whispered in Taka’s ear. 

“And think of it this way: You’ll be able to sing your feelings to him, announce to him and the whoooole park what you’ve wanted to say for _months_. And then you can go back to hiding it and don’t have to worry about it slipping out and ruining your family name! Upupupupupu!”. 

Sayaka just glared at her coldly. How could she _say_ that to him? What was _wrong_ with this woman? Was she the only one who felt it? 

“Ah…Hmm” Taka looked haunted. He wasn’t really considering that advice was he? “I… yes… thank you, Junko.” He said blankly. Junko smirked at Sayaka, and she realised just singing the song by herself would have been a far better option. But she couldn’t take it back now, Taka was already making his way up the “stage”, like a nobleman walking to his execution. 

Kyoko was looking shocked, she must had realised her suggestion hadn’t been a good one. To his credit even Leon was looking worried. “Hey, uh, Taka. You don’t have to sing _this_ song. It’s your birthday! We could sing anything…Uh, even the school anthem!” Wow. Leon _hated_ the school anthem with a passion. 

Taka paused, “Thank you for the offer. But I’d like to sing “Eyes on Me””. Oh dear, he’d really taken Junko advice to heart hadn’t he?

Sayaka joined him on top of the table. Everyone was looking at them, except Mondo who had his back turned and was complaining ( _probably about what a terrible idea this was_ ) to Chihiro and Makoto, who were half listening to the biker and half looking worriedly at Taka. Hina was also looking worried, confusing Sakura in the process. 

On the other side of the group, Syo was looking between Taka and Mondo disappointedly ( _because they weren’t likely to be making out anytime soon_ ), and Togami was glaring in her direction. ( _Probably for ruining his big birthday plan_ ). Mukuro and Celeste were both watching passively, while Yamada sketched the scene in his notepad and Hiro was smiling and giving Taka a thumbs up. 

Junko was smiling as well, but it was a gloating smile of someone who’d won and knew it. How did she always seem to manage get people to do things they knew were terrible ideas? She could only go along with it and hope Makoto would be able to fix _this_ as well as he’d fixed the fallout from all of Junko’s other victories.

 

Leon started playing, and she and Taka started singing. “ _You look ahead. Your eyes are on the world._ _And so I look ahead, to be with you._ ” He didn’t sound good at all, he was pretty much just yelling the song at the back of Mondo’s head. 

“ _But I can’t see the world, all I see is you. And I wonder, what you’d say if you knew…_ ” Taka eyes were still boring holes in the back of Mondo’s head. Given what the next line was, this would be so much less depressing if Mondo would turn around. She stared at Makoto, silently willing him to get Mondo to turn. 

“ _If I could only have your eyes on me! Nothing else could make me feel that happy._ ” Taka “sang” that bit louder, his voice cracking. How much of a wreck would he be at the end of the song at the rate? Meanwhile, Makoto had nodded at her and was trying to convince Mondo to look at them. 

“ _But I know there’s much more for you to see. And so you’ll never put your eyes on me._ ” Mondo hadn’t turned, instead he was yelling at Makoto. Taka’s head dropped, Mondo probably hadn’t realised the message he was sending, but Taka had certainly received it.

Sayaka prayed for something, anything, that could cause a distraction and give her an excuse to end the song, she couldn’t watch that happen two more times. Unfortunately the only thing was a boy about their age who had wandered up and was staring at Leon reverently, but he looked like he was just going to stand and let them finish. 

Heart heavy, she breathed in to sing the second verse. 

“Watabe-kun?” Taka was speaking to the boy, Junko’s hold on him seemingly broken. “Watabe-kun, is that you?” Junko scowled and Mondo turned around to look. 

Thank the stars for Makoto’s luck!

* * *

Watabe hated this jogging bullshit. He'd never had to bother until he'd gone to high school, he'd just naturally been the best at sports, never beaten at anything. (Well, except one time. But everyone had agreed that didn't count.) But high school was a whole new story. His first time trying out for the baseball team had resulted in failure and even after bucking up his ideas for the retries he was barely considered substitute quality. So now here he was, running and wheezing and hating every minute of it. Why did life have to be so hard? 

Just as he was coming up to the halfway point of his route, he heard music playing. Must be nice to have time to jolly about in the park! It made a nice change though, the song was depressing, but the guitar and the woman singing were both really good, although the other dude was closer to shouting than singing and sounded like he was having a nervous breakdown. 

He decided to change his route slightly to get a better look at the musicians, it might be worth checking out if the good two had videos on YouTube or something. It looked like a group of kids his age were having some sort of birthday party or something, several tables had been set up with food and banners and the musicians were just stood on a picnic table to the side while the others watched. 

There were certainly no signs up saying who any of them were. But maybe if he waited for them to finish he could ask? They'd probably appreciate the compliment right? (And it gave him an excuse to stop fucking jogging too). He pulled up and started walking to what he hoped was a respectable distance from the group. However as he got closer he suddenly realised he wouldn't need to ask their names because he knew one of them. The guitarist was _Leon Kuwata_! 

THE Leon Kuwata, the freaking baseball prodigy was in his local park playing guitar? Holy shit this was amazing! He HAD to get an autograph! Did he have a pen... No of course he didn't have a pen, he was out fucking _jogging_ God _dammit_! Which meant he didn't have any paper to get signed either, _fuck!_ Maybe he could get his shirt signed? Baseball players probably did that all the time, right? He wouldn't mind, right? Or maybe he would, maybe he shouldn't pester the guy, you don't wanna pester Leon _freaking_ Kuwata! 

But still maybe he could at least say hi and say he liked the song (well except for the dude singing but maybe not mention that) and maybe even shake his hand? Wait, shit were his hands sweating? He wiped them on his T-shirt. Ok, calm down, breathe, just wait for the song to finish and then... 

"Watabe-kun?" What? Had someone just shouted his name? "Watabe-kun? Is that you?" 

He tore his eyes away from ( _Leon freaking!_ ) Kuwata in the direction of the voice that had called to him, he locked eyes with a face he hadn't expected to see ever again...

 _"Ishimaru!?"_ He asked. 

He didn't need to ask. Of course it was him, no one other than Kiyotaka Ishimaru had those crazed red eyes and stupid caterpillar-eyebrows. His question was more along the lines of why the hell was was the annoying loudmouth singing with _Leon freaking Kuwata_? 

"You know this guy, Taka?" HolyshitLeonKuwatahadaskedabouthim! 

"Ah, yes! We went to middle school together!" Ishimaru said in that loud obnoxious voice he'd grown sick of during middle school. 

"Oh, were you two friends?" The female singer (Wait was that _Sayaka Maizano_?) was asking the goody-goody nuisance. 

"Ah, well... Its a bit embarrassing..." 

Kuwata's eyes narrowed, "Why?" 

Wait, Kuwata looked like he was annoyed now, because of what Ishimaru had said? Was... Was _Ishimaru_ friends with _Kuwata_? No it couldn't be! Ishimaru didn't have friends! Especially not awesome sporty ones like Kuwata! He'd pretty much seen to that after he'd lapped the loser in their first ever race and spent the next five years making jokes to all his team mates about his stupid caterpillar eyebrows and how fucking annoying his stupid “Morality committee” were and... 

 _Oh shit._  

He glanced around, it wasn't just Kuwata who was giving him an evil look. Pretty much everyone at the party was giving him a disapproving look of some sort, especially one dude, a foot taller than him and sporting a crazy gang-style pompadour, who looked like he was getting ready to swing a punch his way. 

"Ah well... The first race we were ever in, he lapped me..." 

Oh crap, how much was Ishimaru going to tell them about? Would he mention the time the baseball team had tied him to a flagpole wearing nothing but his boxers, just in time for the whole of the girls swim class to see him? What about the time Ichigo had taken his suggestion about pretending to be friendly just long enough to shove him in the mud during cross-country? Or maybe how he'd reacted to the cleanup duty the Morals committee had made him do, sticking the garbage he'd picked up to Ishimaru's locker in the shape of a swastika? 

"And ah... After that, I err, decided he was my rival and spent the next three years trying to beat him at sports!" Ishimaru continued, "It was rather childish of me..."

 _Wait, what?_ Ishimaru had just thought they were sports rivals? Was that all he was going to say? 

It seemed so. Immediately the tension surrounding him dissipated as the group apparently decided not to punch his lights out. 

"There is nothing childish about having a rival you strive to be better than." The giant muscular woman was telling Ishimaru. "It’s a good motivation to better yourself." 

"I suppose, but..." 

"Hey, did ya ever beat him?" The pompadoured guy asked. 

"Uhh, well, once... Maybe? Im not sure it counted though." Ishimaru looked sad. 

 

Watabe remembered that day. It was a school sports day- and the last race they ever had. They'd been on different teams and Watabe had been picked to do the 400 meters, so Ishimaru's team had signed up the annoyance to go against him so they could save their decent athletes for races where they had a chance of winning. 

But then the unthinkable had happened. Ishimaru had _won_. Not by much...but he _had_ won, and to this day Watabe didn't know how. 

Of course, no one believed it. Not even Ishimaru's own team had believed it. 

_"Hahaha! Did you see? I won! See, I told you anythings possible with effort! I beat Watabe-kun"_

_"What? Don't lie you loser!"_

_"I... Im not lying, look at the scoreboard, we’ve been given 5 points!"_

_"What! No way! You must have cheated!"_

_"No! I didn’t cheat! I've been training! I've put in effort to better myself! Anyone can do that...Including all of you! You see? You can..."_

_"Oh shut up the hell up for once, cheater!"_

_"Language! And I DIDN'T cheat! How could I have cheated in a footrace?"_

_"Well then Watabe-kun must be sick! There's no way a dirty Ishamaru like you could have beaten him otherwise!"_

_"I...I'm not dirty! And...Oof!"_

_"Hah! You look pretty dirty now! Like the rest of your family!"_

_"Just...just because of my grandfather...my family isn't dirty! And I'll prove it! Fairly...with effort!"_

He'd run off home, tears streaming from his eyes. He'd stopped almost all the sports he did soon after, which had been a shame because he started focusing on his godawful Morals committee instead...

 

"How could it not..." Back in the present, Pompadour guy had started asking a question. 

"ANYWAY! Why don’t I introduce you to my friends, Watabe-kun!?" Ishimaru cut him off. "They're all my classmates at Hope's Peak!" 

Ishimaru had got into Hope's Peak? Like, THE Hope's Peak? 

"You like baseball, don't you? I assume you've heard of Leon Kuwata?" 

“Hell yes! I’m a huge fan of yours!” He said excitedly, sticking a hand out towards Leon ( _freaking!_ ) Kuwata, “And you play guitar really well to!” 

“Heh, thanks!” Leon shook his hand and pulled out a marker from his pocket. “You want me to sign your T-shirt? I don’t usually, but as you’re a friend of Taka’s…” 

“HolycrapareyouseriousthankyouYES!” Crap, he was being annoying wasn’t he? Ok, deep breath, calm down. “Uhh…please” 

Leon smirked and signed the T-shirt with a flourish. He’d even put “To Watabe” on it! _Awesome_! 

“And this is Sayaka Maizano.” Ishimaru was leading him to the world’s most famous pop idol. “She’s the lead singer in a girl band.” 

“Yeah, my little sister’s a huge fan!” 

“Hmm, hmm! _Thank you_!” Sayaka giggled. She seemed way too grateful just for that compliment… 

Ishimau then led him to a woman he’d seen on countless magazine covers. “This is Junko Enoshima, she’s a model!” He introduced her lamely. 

“Great intro, Taka!” She rolled her eyes. 

“Uhh, thank you?...” Ishimaru missed the obvious sarcasm and led him to a cute little girl and some really fat guy. “This is Chihiro Fujisaki, she’s good with computers, and this is Hifumi Yamada, he makes a lot of doujins!” Watabe vaguely remember some of the school nerds raving about those two... 

 “This is Makoto Naegi, he’s very nice!” Ishimaru continued the bland introductions, _gods_ he always was crap at socialising wasn’t he? _(_ _And whose fault was that again?)_

“This is Aoi Asahina,” As if he wouldn’t also know the world’s best swimmer? “She likes swimming and donuts!” 

“This is Toko Fukawa,” The one who wrote those books his Mom kept hidden under the bed? He’d expected her to be older. “She written some books!” 

“This is Sakura Oogami.” He knew this one to, she was the strongest woman in the world, right? “She’s into martial arts!”

Wait, what the hell was with these introductions? He was acting like all their amazing achievements were just some random hobbies or something! 

“This is Byakuya Togami!” As in the Togami corporation? “He’s inheriting his family’s business!” 

Did this idiot really not know who these people were before getting to that school? He didn’t realise he was going to a school with some of the best people in the world? 

(“This is Celestia Ludenberg, she’s good at card games!”) 

Or...was this revenge? Had Ishimaru organised this party to rub his closeness with the world’s elite in everyone's faces? Of course, why the hell _else_ would you have a party in the middle of a public park? 

(“This is, Mukuro Ikusaba. She’s...into fighting as well?”) 

Yes! That must be why he was acting like Watabe was an old friend, even though he’d made Ishimaru’s middle school life a misery. 

(“This is Yasahiro Hagakure! He believes in aliens!”) 

It was just to show how he could have turned all these amazing people against him in a second. 

(“This is Kyoko Kirigiri! She…” “I’d rather you not tell him anything about me.” “Iiiiissss…..Eeerrrrr, moving on!”) 

But he hadn’t bothered… Because he was _sooo_ much better than Watabe now that he found it funny! So he’d let Watabe shake hands with idols and sport stars for a few minutes, just to highlight how crappy Watabe’s life was in comparison to his own! 

(“And, saving the best until last, THIS is Mondo Oodawa! My kyoudai! He likes motocycles!”) 

Oh yeah, Ishimaru? Is that how you think? Well, why did the grandson of that failure of a prime minister get to have such a fantastic life? How did some loser like _you_ end up hanging around with the hopes of the world...?

_“What’s so good about you!?”_

“I…I beg your pardon?” 

“What’s that supposed ta mean, asshole!?” 

Shit. Shitshitshitshitshit! _He’d said that out loud!_ Fuuuuuuck! 

 _Thinkofsomething thinkofsomething thinkofsomething_ … “Errrrrr, I mean…Everyone in Hope’s Peak is an “Ultimate” something, right? What’s your “Ultimate” thing?” 

“Oh! I see.” Oh, thank _fuck_ Ishimaru bought that! “I uhh… My title is “Ultimate Moral Compass.”” 

 _What_? What kind of skill was _that_? 

“Hah, it’s a bit of an odd title isn’t it?” Ishimaru seemed to have noticed his confusion. “I mean, I’m certain it’s not true! I can’t be _the_ most moral person in the world... I just want to help make it possible for everyone be the best they possibly can…” 

“That’s… Sort of why they picked you, Taka.” The normal looking kid pointed out. 

“But, how do they measure that though? They got some sort of morality detector?” It certainly wasn’t like anyone had ever heard of him outside of town, right? 

“Uhh, well in the acceptance letter it said they were impressed with my general work ethic and managing to do so much with the Morals committee despite its…challenges.” 

“Challenges?” It had always seemed to Watabe that the Morals committee was just an easy way for Ishimaru to get back at all the other kids for not being nice to him. Running around handing out detention slips and assigning cleanup duty at the most awkward of times… 

“Ah, well. It made me rather unpopular, quite a few people used to beat me up…especially the sports teams. They kept saying they didn’t have time for detention or clean up duties so I should stop handing them out so much.” He shook his head, probably trying to dismiss old memories.  “But those were just cheap excuses, after all you were the best athlete in school and _you_ never caused me any trouble!”

 _Huh_? Had…Had Ishimaru really not realised half those beating were at _his_ request? That the only reason he never threw punches was because all he had to do was point and laugh, or complain about not being able to play tonight because the “Tidy Nazi” had put him on cleanup again, and his team would all but fight each other over the chance to shove Ishimaru in the mud? 

Maybe Ishimaru was lying to guilt trip him? No… The “Ultimate Moral Compass” had probably never told a lie in life, unless there was a good reason it. So what the hell did that make Watabe then? “Ultimate Petty Asshole”? “Ultimate Jerk Jock”? “Ultimate Bully”? _Ughhh_ … It was probably that last one wasn’t it? _Crap_. 

“I…I’m sorry…” He said, probably far, _far_ too late to make any difference. 

“What? Ah, No! You can’t hold yourself responsible just because they were on the same team as you!” Ishimaru looked genuinely upset at the thought. 

“No, I… I should have set a better example to them…” He tried to explain despite not wanting to outright admit his crimes. 

“They probably wouldn’t have listened!” Ishimaru insisted, “No one ever listened to me, either!” 

“Hah! They’re probably wishing they had though.” He said, remembering the unpopular boy shouting about how natural talent was only so much and effort would always be the deciding factor in the end. “I am. I’d probably be on the actual baseball team instead of just a sub…” 

“Well, it’s never too late to start correcting mistakes!” Ishimaru shouted passionately. “I’m sure if you put the effort in now you’ll soon your school’s star player!” It was the most cliché thing he’d ever heard. But, looking into those intense red eyes, he could tell Ishimaru had complete faith in him. Faith that was completely undeserved. 

“Uhh…” He was at a loss for words. 

“Ah, sorry, was that a bit much?” Ishimaru asked. “I believe it though! You’re a great person! I know it’s hard to keep working sometimes but those times are only temporary!” He could tell Watabe wasn’t convinced. “If you want I could give you my email address if you ever want someone to talk to about any problems you’re having?” he tried another tactic. “I’d actually hoped to get everyone’s emails when we signed each other’s yearbooks, but Katsushika drew rude pictures over them all…” He trailed off sadly. 

 _Urg._ That hadn’t just been Katsushika, they’d _all_ done it. (Katsushika was the just the person who handed it back to him, and the most openly rude to him in general). Watabe’s contribution had been another swastika. He’d got “Good luck in your sporting career! I’m sure you’ll work hard and make this school proud!” in return.

(“ _Knew_ I shoulda punched that asshole!” “What was that, Kyoudai?” “Uhh…nuthin’!”) 

Well, it’s never too late to start correcting mistakes, right? 

“Thanks! That would be fantastic!” He said, surprisingly truthfully. “Here, write it on my T-shirt!” 

“The one with Leon’s autograph!?” 

“Sure! It’ll be worth even more when you’re… Uhh… When you’re…” What kinds of job openings were there for a “ _Moral Compass_ ”? 

“Commissioner-General of the National Police Agency.” Togami stated at the same time as the biker and normal kid both said “Prime Minister!” 

Another Prime Minister Ishimaru? Well if anyone could do it it would probably be Kiyotaka… “Well. When you’re whichever one of those you prefer!” Watabe finished. 

“Ah, well if you’re sure…” Ishimaru was blushing as he carefully wrote out his address in neat letters on the t-shirt. 

“Thanks! I really appreciate this!” Watabe told him, “I should probably get back to my workout now!” 

“Ah, yes! I’m sorry for distracting you!” Ishimaru even bowed in apology. 

“No… I think I needed this conversation, it was good to see you again! And enjoy your party!” 

“Thank you, Watabe-kun!” Ishimaru yelled after him as he started jogging again. 

As he jogged, Watabe guiltily wondered how many other perfectly decent kids were being beaten up for petty reasons. There weren’t anywhere near enough hall monitors in his school… Maybe he should sign up to do a few shifts? And his high school was always a mess compared to his old one, maybe he could email Ishimaru for advice on getting his new classmates to keep things a little cleaner? 

Couldn’t be worse than jogging.

* * *

Well, that guy had seemed pretty cool, nice to know there’d been at least one guy in Taka’s school who wasn’t a total douchebag. And he’d stopped that train wreck of a song to! (He really oughta start remembering to ask Sayaka about shit like that before doing it.) 

Speaking of which, he’d better put the guitar away before Taka saw it and asked to finish the song off- He’d rather play the school anthem every day for a year! He looked up as he closed the lid. Enoshima was scowling at him, then turned to glare at Makoto. The fuck was her problem with him? Kid was totally boring! He was starting to think Sayaka might be right about her. Being right about shit was kinda her thing. 

“Yo! Togami? You got a plan for this party or are we just chillin’ all afternoon?” He asked. 

“I have entertained provided, if that’s what you’re asking.” Toges always had to reword questions. Typical square business dude. 

“R-really? You didn’t need to go to all that trouble!” Daaamn, Taka it’s your _birthday_! Quit being embarrassed ‘cause we’re actually doing shit for _you_ for once! 

“What kinda entertainment?” Mondo asked, giving Toges a nasty glare. Dude was getting kinda miffed that Toges was showing Taka such a good time. Maybe that crazy Genocider chick was right and the two of them should just make out already? 

“A petting zoo.” Toges answered, signalling his staff. “Nothing major, just a few dogs, some cats, a rabbit and a few chicks.” 

“A petting zoo?” Taka was asking. 

“Yeah, A petting zoo? Seriously?” Like, _seriously_ Toges? “What are we, six?” 

“Umm, what _is_ a petting…” 

“Hey! What the fuck's wrong with a petting zoo!?” Mondo yelled at him. “Petting zoos are… IS THAT A MALTESE!?” Dude ran over to one of the cages like a little kid in a sweet shop, leaving Taka standing by himself, _again_. Geez, no wonder they weren’t making out yet… 

“Yes I thought you’d appreciate that one.” Toges was smirking as one of his people handed Mondo a yappy white fluffball. “ _Do_ share with the birthday boy though.” 

“Oh, yeah! Hey Kyoudai, come have a look at his guy!” Mondo yelled, and Taka ran over like a puppy himself. “This is what Chuck used ta look like when he was a puppy…” Mondo was blathering on about the dog, and Taka was alternating between stroking the dog and staring at Mondo and smiling. 

Most of the girls had also gone over to the animals, expect for Junko and Toko. Hina was showing Sakura some kittens. Mukuro was trying to train what looked like a tine police dog and Makoto was trying to get Kyoko to touch a baby chick. Celestia and Sayaka were playing with rabbits. Celestia was stroking a white one like a bond villain and Sayaka was looking even cuter than usual playing with a brown one.

“I think _my_ entertainment is going better than yours.” Toges walked towards him and smirked. Here’s another dude who didn’t like being upstaged. 

“Well, Taka’s friend's with _all_ of us! Would have been nice if you’d asked if we wanted to help organise his birthday instead of going off and doing it all by yourself.” He griped, before laughing at Hiro putting a bunch of chicks in his hair. "Besides, only reason your entertainment's going so well is 'cos Enoshima’s not screwing with it yet!" 

"What do you..." Toges started, but was interrupted by Hiro shouting. 

"So they don't get space to move at all? _Ever!?"_ He was looking horrified at- hey, whaddaya know? Enoshima!- Even Makoto and Kirigiri were looking upset. 

"What? Is she explaining _battery farming_?" Togami asked, incensed. "…Should I not have invited her?" 

"Dunno dude, Taka always did... But she's been screwing with people all day!" 

"Hmm. Perhaps I should give Ishimaru a break from her, at least." Toges went over to one of the animal people and asked them for something. Then he went over to Ishimaru and Mondo. 

"Oh, Togami... Do we have to put the dog away now?" Taka asked meekly. He was holding the dog now, and Mondo was resting one arm over Taka's shoulder and reaching around with the other to pet the dog. Geez, they looked like a couple with a baby. 

"No, I thought you two would like to take the dog for a walk." Toges handed them a leash. "You could maybe go back to your house and get changed into something warmer." He nodded at Taka, who was wearing his PE kit. 

"Hah! You've got a good idea for once!" Mondo snatched the leash off Toges, who surprisingly didn’t go off on one, and attached it to the dog. Then Taka gently put the fluffball down and Mondo led him off away from the party. 

Then about five minutes later they came back, walked past the party in a hurry and went away in the other direction. Man, he was lucky Sayaka didn’t make him act that dorky!

* * *

Poor chickens! That couldn’t be true right? Enoshima must be tricking him! 

He did a prediction on the chance Enoshima was tricking him. 2%. Aww man… Poor, poor chickens! 

“Heeeey! Where’s the birthday boy?” Enoshima stopped telling them about the poor chickies to ask. 

That was weird, Taka and Mondo had vanished. “Has he been abducted by aliens?” 

“No.” Togami snapped, “He and Mondo wanted to walk the maltese.” 

“Where?” Why’d Enoshima care where Taka was all of a sudden? 

“How should I know, I’m not their mother!” Togami snapped at her. There was a 72% chance he needed to chill a bit. 

“Hmm… I reckon there’s a… 55% chance Taka decided to go home and change into his uniform.” 

“Oh? What else do you predict Ishimaru-domo is doing?” Hifumi asked him, Hifumi seemed to like his predictions. He always said they made “good material”, whatever that meant.

“Weeeelll…” He ran some calculations in his head. “He’d probably gonna show Mondo a bunch of shops and point out people he knows. And they’ll all really like Mondo!” 

“Really?” Kyoko asked. 

“Well, y’know. 30% accuracy….” He reminded her. Had to point that out. He carried on explaining in detail about how, once they got back to Taka’s, the dog would reveal itself to be an alien and they’d have to negotiate a peace treaty for planet Earth. 

(“My petting zoo does not contain any aliens!” “Just ignore it Togami.”). 

He ignored Togami’s moaning ( _he was on a roll here_ ) and told them that Mondo would check out Taka’s bicycle but then break a tap while washing his hands and they’d have to fix it. They’d do that by performing the mystical ritual of “ _Dakrash Innomashi_ ” 

“What does that involve?” Celestia asked. 

“I dunno, I’m just getting the name, sorry!” 

He went to explain that one side effect of the ritual was that the two of them would be merged together and run around the town calling themselves “Kiyondo Ishida”. Then they’d trip on a grate (cancelling the merge) and Taka would insist on going back home and getting a new uniform. They’d have to dodge the police though, because someone had recognised Mondo and rang up to get him arrested. 

(“Like, is this going to go on much longer?” “Shh, Enoshima-domo, this is brilliant!”) 

Then, after travelling through a portal in the wardrobe for a while, Taka would insist on giving Mondo a ride on _his_ bike for once, and the two of them would turn up back at the party with Mondo holding the sleeping dog in his arms. 

“Thank you Hagakure-domo! Those predictions were inspiring!” Hifumi smiled as he finished jotting things down in his note. 

“But, it’s starting to get late.” Sakura pointed out. “If they aren’t back soon, Kiyotaka’s father might arrive before he does.” 

Then looked worried for a moment, but then they heard Mondo yelling “Quit running, you’ll trip again!” and saw Taka running towards them. 

“I’ve not missed my father have I?” He asked, breathlessly. 

“No, we’ve not seen him Taka.” Makoto told him. 

“Oh good!” Taka bent over to recover his breath, as Mondo caught up with the dog in his arms. 

“What took you two so long?” Togami snapped. 

“I’m sorry!” Taka bowed, “I was showing Mondo a few places and people I knew, and had to try and convince several of them he wouldn’t cause trouble! Then when we got home I forgot to warn Mondo about our tap being loose and he broke the handle so he fixed it and a few other things we’ve had problems with.” 

“How did you fix them? With a ritual?” Celeste asked 

“Uhh… No, with… tools?” Taka looked confused, “Err, and then on the way back here I tripped over a grate so we had to turn back for me to get a clean uniform before coming back!” He finished. “I’m so sorry!” 

Hey, that was 33% He was getting better!

* * *

Takaaki looked over the selection of cakes in the case, hoping to find one on clearance that Kiyotaka would like, or at least not hate. It was always hard to tell whether he was actually enjoying his food, he was too polite to complain if he didn't. The only thing Takaaki knew for sure the boy liked was dark chocolate, as he'd once wasted several minutes on the phone gloating about being given some by the daughter of Hope's Peak's headmaster about a month after he started there. 

Takaaki wasn't sure what to think of the school. Everyone said that its graduates were always set for life, but that hadn't been true for his father at all, which was why he was, yet again, buying his son discount birthday cake. But the school had a huge amount of resources for his son to take advantage of, and had even given the boy an excessive needs-assessed allowance for necessities, which Kiyotaka had been sending back monthly to help pay back the families debt. It wasn't much compared to his father's “legacy”, but it did at least give him some room to manoeuvre around house bills and debt repayments to stop the electricity being switched off. 

On the other hand, he suspected that Kiyotaka's classmates were a bad influence on him. None of them seemed very studious, aside from the headmaster's daughter and the Togami heir. The teachers had assured him that his son was doing exceptionally well in all his classes, and was one of the most hard-working students in the school (why not _the_ hardest?) but the boy always seemed to be talking about things he'd done with them outside of class, when he should really have been studying. (He’d brought home stacks of photographs of them all socialising as well…). And the first day back home, Kiyotaka had gone to the library and come back with a couple of mystery novels and a motorcycle magazine hidden amongst the usual stack of textbooks. 

Ah, yes motorcycles... That was Takaaki's main worry. He'd almost had a heart attack when Kiyotaka had told him that he was sharing a class with the country's most notorious gang leader. He'd told the boy to come home right then, but Kiyotaka had insisted the gang leader wouldn't phase him. "I wouldn't be much of a Moral Compass if I couldn't handle one cowardly gang leader! I'll just have to work hard to change his delinquent ways!" 

That was his son, naïve to a fault. He’d told the boy that with effort, they’d clear their family’s name and pay off their seemingly insurmountable debts. But Kiyotaka had taken that to mean that with effort _anything_ was possible, even when it clearly wasn’t. 

Still, Kiyotaka had stopped talking about the gang leader once he’d hit it off with that Naegi boy- the other “normal” student. Only problem was, now he wouldn’t shut up about _him_! Always prattling on about “kyoudai” this and “kyoudai” that. Takaaki had thought it was alright if it stopped his son from associating with the gangster, but then why had he brought home a motorcycle magazine? 

He finally decided on a something with peaches on it (chocolate cake was never on clearance) and took it up to pay.

“Kiyotaka’s birthday again already?” The woman at the counter said. 

“Ah, yes. It comes quickly doesn’t it?” He smiled, hiding his annoyance that this woman always remembered him and knew he could only afford one cake a year because it was on clearance. He wondered if the shop Kiyotaka always bought a cheap bottle of sake for _his_ birthday recognised him as well. 

“I saw him earlier!” She prattled on. That was odd, Kiyotaka’s jog didn’t usually take him around this area… “He was walking a dog!” 

 _What?_ “We don’t have a dog.” This woman must have mistaken someone else for his son. 

“Well, I assumed it was his friend’s…” She _must_ be mistaken, Kiyotaka didn’t _have_ any friends around here. “Scary looking fellow, with his hair up like that! Still they seemed to get on well, almost looked like they were on a date!” 

“Kiyotaka would NOT have been on a date with a _man_!” He snapped. His family had enough problems without stupid shopkeepers insinuating his son was gay, and dating what sounded like some thug! “You must have mistaken someone else for him.” 

“Oh! Err, yes…” The woman stopped talking and let him finish the transaction in peace. 

He left the shop and started stalking home on his usual route, then remembered that Kiyotaka had left a message for him to meet him in the centre of the park. Honestly, what had got into the boy! It was the last day before his school restarted, he should be spending as much time as possible making sure he was absolutely prepared for his classes. Not wasting time heading to and from the park! 

Still, it was his son’s birthday so he could hardly complain. At least he didn’t want to do something that cost money. Cake and a present (a cheap alarm clock, to replace the one Kiyotaka had broken somehow) in hand. He headed off to the park...

 

It was a small park, and he’d often patrolled it, so it didn’t take long to reach the centre. There was no sign of his son though. Just the group of teenagers from some other part of the country who’d got a permit to organise a party here. He glared at the gaudy scene, tables festooned with banners and streamers and balloons. All piled high with expensive food (It looked like they’d ordered from the Yanasaki deli. Gods, he missed being able to afford that). He wondered why they’d picked _this_ town- probably to show off their wealth to a notoriously poor area. Smug assholes… 

“Ah! Father! Over here!” He heard his son’s voice, it was somewhere in the direction of the party (honestly, didn’t his son have the sense to stand somewhere obvious?) his eyes scanned the areas around the party but he didn’t see Kiyotaka… 

“Ishimaru-san!” His eyes snapped back to the party, why was one of _them_ shouting at him? They were all either waving or looking at him as well, one girl was even bouncing excitedly and stood next to her was… 

“Kiyotaka? What are doing there?” 

His son ran up to greet him “Haha! It’s my birthday party! My friends from school organised it for me!” He ran into his arms for a hug and started jabbering excitedly. “It’s been wonderful! We’ve been talking and dancing and I got give Watabe my email address and we played with dogs and they’ve all got me presents…”

_What was that? About dogs?_

“Did you take one of the dogs on a walk?” 

“Yes! Kyoudai and I…” 

“People thought you were on a _date_ , with a _man_!” He hissed into his son’s ear. Kiyotaka froze and then started trembling. He didn’t like upsetting his son, but the boy needed to realise how _stupid_ he’d been! “I’ve set the record straight…but you need to be more careful about how people _see_ you!” He told him quietly. 

His son tightened the hug, sniffed and took some deep breaths to calm himself. “I…I’m sorry… Thank you.” 

“Now, why don’t you introduce me to your friends?” He said, once Kiyotaka was calmer.

“Ah, Ok.” His son led him over to a nondescript looking boy in a hoodie. “This is Makoto Naegi, he’s very nice!” 

“Oh, yes. Kiyotaka’s told me a lot about you.” _This_ was Naegi, his son’s kyoudai? He’d got the impression the boy was tall and strong, not at all like the weak looking lad in front of him. 

“Oh, uh… Really?” Naegi seemed embarrassed. 

“And this is Kyoko Kirigiri, She…” 

“ _Kirigiri!?”_ He’d heard the rumours in the upper ranks at work of a secret family of exceptional detectives, but he hadn’t thought it was real before… 

“Yes, she’s the headmaster’s daughter!” Of course that would be what Kiyotaka thought was special about her. 

The girl was just staring at him, as if scanning his mannerism for flaws. Not that she’d find any in him. 

Kiyotaka led him to the bouncy girl next. “This is Aoi Asahina, she likes swimming and donuts!” and then to a giant muscular woman and a small girl “And this is Sakura Oogami, she’s a martial artist and Chihiro Fujisaki, who’s good with computers and…” 

Was Kiyotaka going to introduce _all_ of them with this “Name: Fun fact” style? It was embarrassing, especially as his descriptions were all so bland… 

“Kiyotaka, the whole “Name: Description” style of introduction doesn’t work for big groups. Just tell me their names.” He explained. 

“Ah, oh…” Kiyotaka looked disappointed. What did he expect when he didn’t bother to work at coming up with better descriptions though? He went through each of the other students. The only noticeable ones were Byakuya Togami (He was pretty sure some of their debts were with the Togami corporation) and…

“And finally, _this_ is Mondo Oodawa!” His son said with a cheerful flourish. 

 _So this is the worst kid in Japan, huh?_ The gangster was wearing an ill-fitting suit ( _hopefully the poor man he mugged for it was alright_ ) ridiculous thick eyeliner and sported an intimidatingly large pompadour ( _probably overcompensating for something!_ ). He extended a filthy hand. “Err, Hi! Ishimaru-san! Can I get you a drink? Or some food!?” 

 _What, so you can poison it?_ “No.” He said, keeping his arms still. 

Kiyotaka suddenly looked hurt. Presumably his son had been looking forward to sharing the pricey food with him. “I can get it myself.” He said, to excuse himself from the thug. 

He headed over to the food. Kiyotaka seemed to take far too long to catch up with him. He looked at the food, there were several of his favourites to choose from. “This is quite the feast!” 

“Thank you.” Togami smiled, “And I even organised lots of take-away boxes. So none of it will go to waste.” The business prodigy looked pointedly at him… Was that a joke of some kind? 

“I, ah, told Togami off for wasting food a few months ago…” Kiyotaka explained. _He’d done WHAT!?_ Was he crazy!? Thank the gods the Togami heir just seemed to think it was funny! 

“Oh, haha…” He forced a laugh, and helped himself to some Toro…and beef and pork and some rice balls…and…

 

The food was even more delicious than Takaaki had remembered it being. It was so good it was only slightly marred by the fact that the filthy biker kept trying to talk to him and Kiyotaka was stupid enough to keep encouraging him. What was he thinking? Was he trying to show he’d managed to “reform” the delinquent by getting him to wear a suit and talk politely? He didn’t really think a criminal could change so easily, did he? 

He put his empty plate down, feeling fuller and more satisfied than he had for _years_. 

“Can I get you anything else!? SIR!?” The gang leader was still at it, but his act was starting to crack, he was obviously getting angry if the random changes in volume were anything to go by. Hopefully he’d show his true colours soon and Kiyotaka would stop wasting time on him. 

“No.” He said bluntly, trying not to let the thug get to him. 

“Right! PRESENTS!” The bouncy girl-Asahina wasn’t it?- suddenly shouted “Open them, open them!” Good grief, she was so excited you’d think it was _her_ birthday! 

“Hahaha, yes!” Kiyotaka stood up and led him by the hand to a table full of various coloured boxes. (Takaaki hadn’t had a present from anyone other than Kiyotaka in half a decade!) “Look at them all! Aren’t my friends wonderful!?” (He’d have to tell Kiyotaka later that it was rude to gloat like that _._ ) “Whose should I open first?” 

“Perhaps your father’s, as he’s right next to you?” Kirigiri suggested. 

“And then I can get a photo of you together with it!” A redheaded member of staff who was holding a camera suggested. Wait, this was being photographed? He wished he’d worn a nicer coat. (…He wished he _had_ a nicer coat.) 

“That’s a great idea, Mahiru-chan!” Kiyotaka smiled. “Umm, if that’s alright with you father?” He asked, shyly eyeing the bag on his arm. Oh right. In all the excitement he’d not actually handed Kiyotaka his present. 

“Yes! Happy Birthday son!” He said handing the bag over and trying to flash a smile for the camera’s benefit. 

Kiyotaka opened the bag excitedly. “Ooh! Peaches!” said appreciating the cake. He put it carefully on the table and then meticulously unstuck the tape from the package and laid the paper down neatly. (Which was a good habit for his son to have, it let him reuse the paper each year.). “An alarm clock! Thank you SO MUCH!” Kiyotaka gave him a tight hug. Before holding the alarm clock up to the camera between them.

 

“Now, open mine!” Togami, the bouncy girl and that _goddamn thug_ all said at once. 

“Ah, actually…Can I open Makoto’s? His was the first one I got…” His son came up with a good reason to open his kyoudai’s present first. 

“Haha… Ok Taka!” Naegi said, nervously as he picked up a soft-looking parcel from the bottom of the pile. “Here you go!” 

Kiyotaka laid it on the table and removed the tape carefully again. Inside the package was…a hoodie? It was the same style as Naegi’s. 

“Now you can look stylish to!” The boy said, elbowing Kiyotaka’s side. What? Why would his son care about looking “stylish”? 

“Err, thank you Makoto…” Kiyotaka said hesitantly as he picked up the hoodie to get a better look at it, only for a thin rectangular package to fall out of it. “What is this?” He bent down to pick it up. 

“Haha! Gotcha!” Naegi grinned “As if you’d wear a hoodie! Check the pockets as well!” Kiyotaka did as he was told and came out with five packages total. He opened them all to reveal coloured paper, paper cutting tools, some novelty stamps, a stapler and a pack of staples. Since when did his son need paper crafting materials? 

“Ah, these are wonderful! I’ll be able to make next year’s vouchers much nicer!” Kiyotaka smiled. He wasn’t STILL making favour vouchers for his friend’s birthdays was he? Even the Togami heir!? Good lord they must think he’s a cheapskate! “Thank you Naegi! Here’s your hoodie back!” 

“Ah, you can keep that one…My aunt keeps buying me the wrong sizes…” 

“Err, well in that case, thank you! Let’s get a photo with it!” They held the hoodie between them and the camera clicked.

 

“Perhaps you should open Togami’s next…” He murmured to Kiyotaka. Doing it early might curry some favour with the man they owed money to. (Not that he’d ever beg for their debt to be written off, but a reduced rate of interest would be nice…). 

“I’ll open Togami’s next!” Kiyotaka said, eagerly eyeing the large box wrapped in immaculate silver paper and tied with golden bows. Togami walked over to watch him open it. Once the paper was off his son threw the box open excitedly. 

“Oh, uh…” He picked out a leather-bound book with the words “Medical Log” embossed in gold lettering on it, and then a set with the words “Class Meeting Minutes” and then several with “Photographs (Hope’s Peak)” on them. 

“I thought if you’re going to insist on recording every tiny thing I do, you can do it in suitably refined books!” Togami stated. 

“Oh, ah… Thank you, Togami…” Kiyotaka was looking inside the box sadly as if hoping for something else. How could he possibly be being this rude! 

“And, of course, you left the usual chocolates back at school so they wouldn’t melt in the heat...” Kirigiri said to Togami. 

Kiyotaka was suddenly ecstatic. “Ah! Thank you Togami!” He saluted. Gods his son was still such a _child_ sometimes… 

Togami looked puzzled for the briefest of moments “Your welcome.” They took the photo with the medical log book, at least Togami looked pleased despite his son’s rudeness...

 

“Mmmyyyy turn next!” The blonde girl with pigtails suddenly jumped between them. “Here y’go Taka!” 

“Err… Thank you, Junko.” Was that Junko Enoshima? She was the one who’d set Kiyotaka up on a date with that nice-sounding nurse on Valentine’s Day. Such a shame he’d ruined that chance by making such a poor impression on the night, if he hadn’t he wouldn’t be having to tell nosy shopkeepers his son wasn’t gay. He hoped Enoshima would be kind enough to his son to try again. 

Kiyotaka held up a box with someone’s face on it and a packet that had several brown circles in it. “Umm, Junko... I’m sorry but what _are_ these?” 

“It’s an eyebrow waxing kit, and some normal coloured contacts!” She explained. “You might get more than one date with a girl if you look less crazy!” Oh good, she _was_ still helping him! 

“Hey! He doesn’t need to change how he looks to get dates!” He biker shouted. Hah! What would _he_ know about dating (sensible, respectable) girls? “It’s not his fault you set him up with a…” 

“Mondo, that’s enough!” Kiyotaka told him, using his _given_ name? “It’s not Junko’s fault Tsumiki and I were…incompatible.” 

“Well, whatevs! It’s your choice Taka!” Enoshima was polite enough to defuse the situation. “Just consider it if you want to land a nice girl to help your family’s reputation!” 

Kiyotaka held up the box and stared thoughtfully at it as the photo was taken. At least he had one student in his class giving him good advice! Hopefully the boy would actually listen to it…

 

Next, the bouncy girl rushed forward to give her present. It was some weight training arm bands and a set of hand-made vouchers, promising things like “Delivery of a protein shake”, “One hours swimming lesson” and “One Secret Kept”. Kiyotaka thanked her earnestly as he put the vouchers in his pocket, seemingly missing the passive aggressive jab at his own cheap “present”.

 

Kirigiri was next. She’d given him two boxes containing some new blades for his hair clippers and a desk lamp. Both had apparently been things he’d really wanted from the sound of it. Maybe she was interested in him? The daughter of Hope’s Peak’s headmaster would be a suitable wife for a politician… 

“That was thoughtful of her, she seems nice” He tried to hint at his son quietly. 

“Yes! Kyoko's very observant!” …Kiyotaka had always been slow on the uptake. 

Time for a more direct approach. “Have you ever considered asking her on a date?” 

“Err… I think Makoto’s interested in her!” Tch. That was unfortunate, his son wouldn’t be the type to betray a “kyoudai” like that. Still, it was worth checking up on occasionally in case Naegi changed his mind…

 

The singer, Maizano, was next. She’d given him a cheap CD player and some of her albums, all signed by each member of her band. (Unfortunately they’d put Kiyotaka’s name on them as well, they probably wouldn’t sell as well as if they’d just had the autographs alone.) 

“Also this is from Leon and me together” She said, as the baseball player approached. It was a disk in a handmade case with “Heroic Hall Montior” on it. Kiyotaka blushed and thanked them both. The three of them took a photo together before Maizano left to let Kuwata give his present: A signed photo of the pair in an ornate frame. A shame it wasn’t a signed jersey, he’d heard of those going for ridiculous amounts…

 

The small girl was next. She gave Kiyotaka a small box, he opened it to reveal one of those fancy new tablet computers! Why they hell was she spending that much on his son? What did she want in return?

“Ah! Chihiro! Is…Isn’t this a bit much?” Well, at least Kiyotaka had the social nuance to realise he couldn’t expect such an expensive gift without consequences. 

The girl just sighed patiently, “Really Taka, it’s fine! It’s not as impressive as it looks, it’s just something I put together myself so you could make notes and voice memos!” 

“Y-yes, but still aren’t tablets quite…” 

“They’re not when you put them together yourself!” She smiled, “And besides, I can’t explain why because of confidentiality agreements, but it’d _really_ help me out if you spent time using it!” 

“Oh, well if that’s the case…” That had convinced his son _far_ too easily.

“Kiyotaka, I don’t think any amount of your time is worth _that!”_ He hissed to his son. 

The girl heard him and frowned. “Umm, that’s not true…Taka’s time is worth way more than one of those!” 

What a ridiculous statement, it was the sort of sappy thing a girl would say about a man she had a crush…Oh! _Ahahaha_! 

“Ah, well if you say so!” He smiled. Computers were supposed to be the big new money making thing, weren’t they? Certainly a profession worth his son marrying into! The pair took the photo and Takaaki gave his son a jab in the ribs and a knowing smile as she walked away. 

Kiyotaka just looked at him like he’d grown an extra head. Honestly the boy was dense!

 

Unfortunately the man with crazy brown hair came up before he had a chance to point out the obvious. He’d given his son… some rocks? He started blathering like one of the many pot heads he’d had to arrest over the years, talking about “polymorphic sentient rocks” or some nonsense. Kiyotaka was just nodding along politely. 

“Seraphinites? But doesn't that contradict your other theory, that the aliens that visited during the Late Pleistocene age put up a barrier around…?” _What the…?_ Was Kiyotaka actually listening to this man’s nonsense!? 

The two of discussed the idiocy for far too long before seemingly coming up with a new theory and taking a photo of themselves and the diagrams they’d been drawing while they argued.

 

Next was the Fukawa girl. He’d heard several of the woman at work talking lustfully about her writings. To think a girl so young would be leading half the nation into sinful temptation! He hoped it wouldn’t turn out that she was interested in his son as well… 

“This is the same idea as Master had…” She started, before Kiyotaka had even finished unwrapping the present. “If you’re going to write down everything we do, you could at least use a decent pen instead of those cheap Biros the school hands out!” 

Kiyotaka got the box open and he could see it contained a fountain pen, a set of calligraphy pens and a large amount of ink and refills. But there was one item that didn’t fit in. “And what’s the logic behind the scissors?” Takaaki asked. 

“W-what!? I didn’t put in scissors!” She seemed scared at the thought, did she have some phobia of scissors? 

“I…I guess I need to thank your…sister at some point then?” Kiyotaka asked her. 

The writer looked at Takaaki briefly before muttering something vaguely confirming that.

 

The next person was the quiet, serious looking girl who didn’t seem to fit in with the others. Ikusaba or something. She gave Kiyotaka a long, thin package that turned out to have a _real_ sword in it! 

“You do sword fighting? So I got you a sword.” She’d pointed out in response to their horrified expressions. “Do you not like it?” 

“Err… No, it’ll make a nice…ornament!” Kiyotaka assured her, “Once I blunt it a bit…and put it in a secure case…and then break the lock…And weld it shut…”

 

Next was the hideous fat one. It was a testament to his son's good nature that he could manage to still be polite to some of these people, even after putting up with them for a whole year already. "It's an exclusive handmade rarity! Only one copy made!" He said dramatically as he handed it over. Urg, it was probably some stupid nerdy "collectible" thing, wasn't it? 

The paper came off, revealing a hand bound sheaf of papers with a likeness of his son on the cover, his school uniform re-styled into what looked like a robotic body, with a red scarf blowing dramatically from his neck as he pointed at something. "Y-you, you drew a comic about me?" His son asked. 

"Well, it _is_ rather easy to cast you as a hero type..." The boy started. 

"Thank you!" Kiyotaka exclaimed as he started flicking through the pages to skim the pictures. It seemed like some generic kids manga, albeit a very well-drawn one, with his son (who was a robot for some reason) running around "detaining" various minor criminals with a sword that shot magic laser beams. The gangster had just shown up, it was going to be funny watching him get... _What the_ _fuck_!? 

Kiyotaka had paused at a page near the centre, which was a full page image of Kiyotaka and that...that bastard thug... _kissing_! _What the fuck_!? Why would anyone think that Kiyotaka would want to look at... _that!_? What was wrong with this sick pervert that he thought it was okay to draw something like that for this son's birthday!? 

He looked at his son, waiting for him to respond to the insult. He didn't. Instead he flipped back a few pages and started reading the section with the biker more carefully. Ah, perhaps the filth was being portrayed as some sick mind controller! He read over the pages, on the contrary it seemed the bastard was being portrayed as some kind of healer or repairman? And that kissing his son was part of the “healing magic”? What kind of sick fucker would _think_ of something like that!? His son got back to the kissing page and flipped to the next one, it was an image of the pair getting distracted and “Kiyotaka” running of to deal with the next problem. 

Well, that was definitely an insult. Now his son would probably lay into this fat asshole… 

Kiyotaka looked disappointed and flipped back to look at the page with them kissing again. Why did he keep looking at that!? Was he... He wouldn't be... He couldn't be...actually considering the idea, could he? Could he actually be that stupid? No, Kiyotaka knew how important having a good wife was for a politician, he'd explained it enough times to the boy. Perhaps he was still just in shock that one of his so-called friends would draw something so disgusting about him. But still, he couldn’t let the boy just sit and stare at it all day, people were bound to get the wrong idea! 

"Kiyotaka..." 

The boy flinched and slammed the book shut. "Ah right, I can read this later, c-can't I?"... He must be lying. He just didn’t want to look rude by insulting a present in front of Togami, right? _Right!?_

 

Still he couldn’t help but notice how is son’s eyes kept darting back and forth between the comic and the gangster, even when the European girl gave him a set of darts and a black bowtie. 

Had that sick comic given his son the idea that relationships like that were normal or even acceptable? That he could be associate with that filth and still be considered respectable? Perhaps the problem was that this was the first example of a relationship the boy had seen? Perhaps it was his fault for not encouraging his son to read more stories with wholesome relationships in? He’d have to fix that, there’d be romance novels at the library, right?

 

“AH! A new shinai! Thank you Sakura! This will be much better to train with!” His son was saying, he’d zoned out and missed the giant woman giving him a present. “And, err. I guess I’ve saved the best until last!” He smiled at the gangster. _No you fucking haven’t, idiot boy!_  

“It’s uhh… Probably not the best present…” The bastard mumbled as he pushed the remaining shabby cardboard box across the table. “And…Uhh… SORRY ‘BOUT THE WRAPPING! It took me longer to make than I expected so I ran outta time.” He _made_ it? _Bullshit_! He probably threatened some other poor bastard! 

“Well if you made it I’m sure it’s a fantastic present!” Kiyotaka laughed and slapped the thug’s back. “Your woodwork’s been improving wonderfully! And as for the box, it’s what’s _inside_ that counts, isn’t it?” Kiyotaka help his hand up in a fist. 

“You’re right as always, Taka!” The gangster balled his dirty hand into a fist and “bumped” it into his son’s. 

What was going on? Why was his son acting like they were close friends? He hadn’t even been this friendly with Naegi! Didn’t he realise how damaging it could be to his career if people saw him being this chummy with a notorious criminal? Did he really think this bastard actually liked him? Hadn’t he been tricked by boys like this enough times in middle school to realise when someone was duping him in order to get his guard down and hurt him? 

Kiyotaka ripped the box open excitedly and pulled out what looked like a big wooden block at first. But then he turned it around to reveal it had a shaped carving of two people standing together, hugging sideways with their arms across each other’s backs. He felt sick as he realised the men were supposed to be his son and that filthy bastard! 

“Umm, you mentioned needing more bookends…” The thug was muttering “Sorry they’re not very good.” 

“Nonsense, Mondo! They’re the best bookends I’ve ever had!” Kiyotaka said, laughing. _How can you say that!? Your MOTHER bought you a pair of bookends!_

“Ah! I know! Let’s pose like on the bookends!” His son said. Takaaki felt a surge of anger that the boy had willingly suggested something so stupid. Didn’t he realise a photo of him hugging a _gang leader_ would ruin any chance of him redeeming their family name? But he couldn’t make a scene in front of the Togami or Kirigiri kids. He’d just have to tell his son to get the photos deleted afterwards. 

Although he tried to keep his face neutral, he felt his hand tighten around the glass as the thug put his dirty arm around his son and smiled, enjoying the chance to ruin an upstanding young man’s future no doubt! His son was too naïve to realise that, eagerly slipping his own arm around the filthy back, his face easily contorting into that winning politician’s smile he’d spent his childhood perfecting in the mirror. 

Takaaki briefly wondered how someone as stupid as the thug had managed to win over his son. But then he remembered the boy’s ridiculous obsession with “making friends” and “having someone to talk to”. (Like that time he came home crying because the other children hadn’t congratulated him on winning a pointless foot race!) He’d tried to explain that he shouldn’t be settling for shallow validation from other children, instead working towards the actual validation that would come when he succeeded his grandfather and cleared their family name. He’d told the boy that talking didn’t fix anything and if he had time to talk about his problems then he had time to be working to solve them. 

But there’d still been times when he’d come home early and found the boy jabbering inanely about politics to his mother’s picture. (“Practising speeches!” Kiyotaka would claim, “Speeches should have a coherent point” He’d reply, “Y-you’re right, father! I’ll work harder on it! Thank you!”) He could just imagine how easy it would be for the delinquent to sit, nodding along to his son’s pointless screeds, knowing the simple, easy act would turn his weak son into putty for him to play with. 

There was a click as the godforsaken photograph was finally taken. However, to Takaaki’s disgust, the two boys kept their arms around each other. Even worse, Kiyotaka even moved his other had towards the scum to touch his side. Then, as the bastard turned to look at him, his son lifted his head with stars in his eyes and smiled a smile Takaaki had not seen in _years._

It wasn’t one he’d ever seen on his son before. It was the soft, pure smile his wife had given him the night of his father’s Prime Ministerial Inauguration, as he sat on a bench beneath the stars, dressed in a new police uniform with his arm over her shoulder. She’d reached over to gently touch his side and, as he’d turned to smile down at her, she’d smiled that beautiful smile and said the words that melted his heart. 

_“Taka…Takaaki…I… I love you.”_

And now his son, _her son,_ was giving that same beautiful smile that he’s not been able to see in _years_ , not since his father muddied their name, to some filthy, violent, scum-ridden, delinquent bastard! _?_ He _dared_ defile her beautiful memory by associating it with that dirty, good-for-nothing _piece of_ _SHIT!?_  

“M-Mondo? Mondo I… I…” 

“Kiyotaka, what the _fuck_ is _wrong_ with you?” 

His son jumped. Why? Had he been so enthralled with that filth that he’d forgotten his own father was right next to him!? “F-father…? I… W-what…?” 

“Don’t “What?” Me!” He stood up, noticing briefly with pride that the scumbag had taken his arms off his son and put up in a fearful apology. “I _know_ what you were thinking! Are you an idiot? Did you really think it was OK?” He grabbed the accursed comic off the table and flipped to… _those_ pages, shoving them in Kiyotaka’s face. “What in hell’s name made you think it was OK to even _consider_ this!?” 

No response, other than silent tears from his son and a drawn out “Err” from the gang leader. He’d better make an example to the boy… 

“Well, it’s _not_ OK, Kiyotaka!” He grasped the offending pages and ripped them out of the comic. 

“Wait, NO!” His son had the gall to stand up and try to grab back the comic, although a glare from him froze the boy in place. 

“Are you _talking back_ at me?” 

“I… That was a present…From a friend…Who spent a lot of time making it for me…” 

“It was a useless piece of trash that would have ruined your future!” He yelled, throwing the rest of the book on the grass and ripping up the pages in his hand. 

“H-hey, sir… C-calm down…” The violent thug had the nerve to tell _him_ to calm down!? “No one takes any of Yamada’s shit seriously…” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU PIECE OF FILTH!” The thug shut up and he took a deep breath, before looking at his son again. “Now pass me those…” He pointed at the bookends. 

“W-what? Why?” The boy stammered though tears. 

“So I can burn them.” 

“What? No!” Kiyotaka moved between him and the bookends. 

“That was an _order_.” In the tone he knew his son couldn’t stand up to. 

“N-n-no! Kyoudai _made_ these. And they’re amazing! And he…” 

“What did you just call him?” No answer, other than Kiyotaka’s jaw clenching. “ _He’s_ the one you’re calling _Kyoudai!?_ ” 

“I… He…” 

“WHAT? DO YOU THINK OUR NAME’S NOT DIRTY ENOUGH!?” His temper exploded. “You think should we add some violent, filthy, bastard thug to the family to drag us down even further!?” 

“He… He’s not like that…” 

“Yes he is! And you’re an idiot for even associating with him! How do you think you’re going to clear out family’s name if everyone finds out you’re “Kyoudai’s” with a fucking _gang leader_!” 

“Father, please! G-give him a chance. E-everyone deserves…” 

“No! Shut up and listen to me you stupid boy!” It was time to end this. “You are not to talk to him anymore, understand?” 

No, Father, please… I…I…can’t” Kiyotaka wiped tears from his eyes in vain, as more replaced them instantly. 

What the hell had that fucking school done to his son? He’d never been this disobedient before in his life! “I _said_ you’re not going to talk to him anymore!” 

“No…No!” Kiyotaka shook his head furiously, hands balled into determined fists. He wasn’t backing down. 

“Why the hell not!?” Takaaki demanded.

“BECAUSE I _LOVE_ HIM!” Kiyotaka yelled, loud enough for everyone in the park to hear. Then he clasped both hands over his mouth, body stiff and beginning to shake as he realised what a truly _stupid_ thing he’d just said. 

“K-kyoudai…” The filth’s voice broke the silence. 

“Don’t you _dare_ call my son that!” He’d have to deal with the boy’s stupidity after he put this bastard in his place… 

“I’LL CALL YOUR SON WHATEVER THE FUCK HE WANTS ME TA CALL HIM!” 

“You… You arrogant, good for nothing…” His hand formed a fist, “dirty, filthy…” He strode forward, “violent, dangerous…” His arm moved back, “cowardly, scum-sucking…” then flew towards the biker, “delinquent, stupid…” Kiyotaka yelled and stood between them, “PIECE OF SHIT!” the punch connected. 

What would have been a punch to the jaw on the biker was a hit to the eye on his son. The boy’s head jerked back at the pressure and his legs folded. 

“TAKA!” The bastard caught his son and clutched him in his arms, acting worried. Probably taking advantage of his son’s stupid action to drive a rift further between them. “Taka! Kyoudai? What the hell didya do that for!?” 

In his shock it took Kiyotaka a while to reply. “I… I didn’t want you two to fight…” 

The delinquent tutted, glaring in his direction. “Ya coulda just told me that, I’m not gonna hit your old man, even if he is an asshole!” 

“Where do _you_ get off on calling me…” 

“YOU JUST _PUNCHED_ _YA OWN SON_ YA ASSHOLE!”

Takaaki felt his face tighten. He _had_ just hit his son, something unforgivable, and the boy’s friends were starting at him in shocked horror. But it wasn’t _his_ fault! He’d just been trying to protect his son from the filthy bastard! But now he was the one who looked terrible. 

(“Mondo, _please_ …”) 

That was how dirt worked, wasn’t it? He’d never done anything wrong, but his father had associated with the wrong people and then the filth had spread to him as well. And now his son was doing the same thing, jumping in muddy puddles and ignoring what a mess he was making of those close to him… 

(“He _just PUNCHED you!”)_  

He had to clean his name. He couldn’t afford to get dirty. He couldn’t afford to be near people who didn’t care that they were ruining him. 

(“He didn’t mean to… He’s just upset… Please…I…wanted you to get along…”) 

He had to get away from this filth before it suffocated him. Even if it meant getting rid of Kiyotaka… 

(“Tch… _fine!_ I’m sorry. I’ll play nice!”) 

“See father?” The dirt-covered boy was suddenly talking to him. “Kyoudai can be…” 

“If you want to be “kyoudai” with _him_.” Takaaki told him, “Then you’re not my son.” He turned, and picked up the cake and alarm clock from the table. “I’ll leave your school things in the garden. You can either come in the house and stay there or not come in at all.” 

Then he went home to get cleaned up.

* * *

It would appear she’d miscalculated. 

Her plan had been simple. She’d bought three things she’d noticed Kiyotaka needed (He wasn’t trimming his hair as easily as usual lately, he’d left Souda’s room carrying his faulty alarm clock and looking disappointed and he’d admitted to straining his eyes studying late). Then, knowing Takaaki would likely buy him one of them, she’d wrapped them in three separate boxes and manipulated things so that Kiyotaka would open his father’s present first and she’d be able to sneak the excess present into her bag while her other two were being opened. 

Unfortunately she’d failed to deduce the extent of the man’s hatred towards Mondo. Or that Hifumi, of all people, would have used his present to try and lessen Kiyotaka’s internalised homophobia by showing him a world where he was with Mondo but still respected. But mostly she had failed to account for quite what a _terrible_ father Takaaki was. 

In her defence, Kiyotaka had provided a lot of evidence to the contrary over the past year. He always spoke happily about his father, and how happy the man would be to see him have so many friends now. He made sure to ring Takaaki at their weekly scheduled time, without fail, and chatted happily about how his school life was going and listening eagerly to his father's discussion of his own work. 

He’d also been miserly with his money, denying himself necessities and taking odd jobs whenever possible, in order to help his father as much as possible with their staggering debt repayments. Everything about her friend’s actions had led her to believe he had a good father-son relationship. Had that been a pretence? Probably not on Kiyotaka’s part, at least. He was too honest for that. 

Not to mention how shocked he’d been at his father’s ultimatum. He’d not said a word as Togami’s staff packed up the food and tables, and had followed them meekly back to the hotel while clutching Mondo’s arm desperately. Now he was sat in the hotel bar area, still clutching Mondo as they all listened to Togami explaining the plans for their trip back to Hope’s Peak.

“We’ll need to be in the cars at 10.30 am…They’ll drive us to the airport where we’ll get the jet I chartered back to school.” 

“…I’d like to speak to my father before we go…” Kiyotaka finally said something. “He leaves the house at 6am…” 

“Well, I’ve gotta leave early tomorrow- I can give ya a lift if ya want?” Mondo offered. 

“…Thank you, Mondo.” Kiyotaka fell silent again after that. 

“Uhh…Maybe if we’re getting up early we should go get some sleep now?” Mondo suggested awkwardly. 

“Ok.” Kiyotaka let himself be guided up and towards the exit, then stopped. “…Does anyone have an alarm I can borrow?” 

Yes, she had one didn’t she? She took the remaining present out of her bag. “Here.” She handed it to Kiyotaka. 

“A-another present? Thank you…” He opened it numbly, although still picking the tap off carefully like he’d done with every present but Mondo’s. “An alarm clock…?” He realised why she was giving it to him “Ah! No! I don’t need to take this! My father got me one…” 

So he was still in denial then? Nobody said anything, not wanting to be the person to point out the obvious to Kiyotaka. The silence seemed to upset him. 

“He didn’t mean what he said earlier! He’ll have calmed down tomorrow! It was just a shock for him… But he’ll forgive me! After all, he’s my father! He’ll want me to be happy!” There was still silence, “…R-right!?”

 

 _Wrong._ If he wanted you to be happy, he wouldn’t have been stomping into the park like your request to meet him there was an annoyance he wanted to get over and done with. He wouldn’t have said “What are you doing there?” like he wanted to finish it with “Instead of working!”. He wouldn’t have told you off, in front of all your friends, for enjoying a walk with a friend. Especially not before wishing you Happy Birthday. 

If he wanted you to be happy he have wanted to hear what you had to say about us all, even if it was a bit bland. He’d have picked up on the fact that “Makoto” and “Kyoudai” were actually two different people before now. He also wouldn’t have insulted the person you were obviously most excited for him to meet, or have spent the entire dinner acting like your attempts to get him to talk to Mondo were an aggravation. 

If he wanted you to be happy he would have smiled _before_ realising he was being photographed. He might have tried to hide the clearance sticker on that cake, and perhaps realised that you dislike peaches, despite how good you are at hiding it. He also wouldn’t have bought you the exact same alarm clock as the one that spontaneously broke on you. And he certainly wouldn’t have looked resentful that you’d actually received presents from someone other than him for once in your life. 

If he wanted you to be happy he wouldn’t have rolled his eyes when you got excited about making vouchers or getting chocolate. He wouldn’t have been so happy that Junko was telling you that you needed to change your appearance to bring respect to your family. He wouldn’t have thought I was attracted to you, because why _else_ would I have bothered to notice you needed certain things? He wouldn’t have been appraising the value of your gifts from Sayaka and Leon and would never dreamed of suggesting that you weren’t worth enough to accept Chihiro’s present. 

If he wanted you to be happy he wouldn’t have been upset when you _looked_ happy reading Hifumi’s comic. There wouldn’t be a photograph of him glaring at you for smiling while hugging a gang leader or one of him ripping up a handmade present you’d obviously liked. He wouldn’t have ask you to let him burn something your kyoudai made or told you never to speak to your best friend again. He wouldn’t have been so incensed that you finally admitted to loving a man, wouldn’t have tried to punch that man, wouldn’t have _actually_ punched you and certainly wouldn’t have forced you to choose between himself and the only friends you’ve ever _had_. 

“Well, you know him better than us!” Mondo slapped Kiyotaka on the back before she could actually tell Kiyotaka any of that, “Hey, my rooms a twin, why don’t you sleep in there and we’ll use my alarm!” 

“Ah…Ok…Kyoudai.” Kiyotaka mumbled and carried on walking.

 

Kyoko watched the pair leave. That had been another miscalculation. Perhaps she should head off to bed before she caused anymore awkward situations? 

"I'll be going as well." She told the others. 

"I'll go with you." Togami told her "I have something to discuss with you." 

Well of course he would. He must have spent quite a bit of time and money organising the day and her poorly calculated suggestions had spoilt several parts of it. She nodded and let him walk alongside her. 

After they were out of earshot he started. "I wanted to thank you." He said. For what? It wasn't like Togami to be sarcastic... "How did you know Ishimaru actually wanted those chocolates I always give people? They’re just samples I get because I own the company." 

Oh, that. She shrugged. "I gave him that horrible dark chocolate one from my box and told he could give me the caramel one in exchange on his birthday. I suspect several others made similar deals as well, he seems to like that one for some reason." She explained. "Not that I'd have minded him not giving me one back, but he would have… And maybe Celestia would as well." 

"I thought he didn't like chocolate or sweets. I've never seen him eating any." 

"He can't afford them." 

"Tch! Doesn't your cheapskate father have some kind of relief fund for people like that?" Togami sneered. 

"The school does. But Kiyotaka sends most of it home to his father, to 'help clear the family name'" 

"Honestly! At least this year he'll be able to buy himself some then." 

"No, he won't. He'll still send the money home." 

"What? You don't really believe his father's going to accept him after earlier, do you?" 

"Of course not. But Kiyotaka is still going to send him money." 

"That's nonsense! That would be completely..." He paused, and sighed "...in character for Ishimaru wouldn't it?" She just nodded. "Hmm… He likes dark chocolate you say?" 

"Yes, but he won't just let you _give_ him any." She remembered how embarrassed he'd been when she gave him the obligatory small bar on Valentine's day. 

"Obviously. But that chocolatier of mine is in the process of developing new ranges and I need a taste-tester I can trust to give me sensible, honest, well written reviews." He smirked, "And I won't be taking 'No' for an answer." 

That was uncharacteristically considerate of the heir. "Why not?" She asked. 

"Because that stupid character of his is useful." He looked at her. "Just like that boyfriend of yours." 

"Makoto isn't my boyfriend." She told him. 

"Hmph. When did I mention Makoto?" He smirked again and entered his room.  

She really should have just gone to bed.

* * *

The annoying sound of his alarm blared into his ears. He slammed a hand on it and rolled over. Maybe this time he’d be able to sleep without dreaming of being in a shouting match with Taka’s asshole of an old man… 

Oh shit! Taka! 

His eyes shot open and he rolled over to check the bed beside his. Taka was sat on the edge of the bed, back straight as a rod and hand clenched in fists over his thighs. Despite wearing his usual school uniform, he looked dressed to the nines. Every inch of his boots were shined to a brilliant gleam and his uniform was starched and ironed to perfection. 

His face, on the other hand, looked like shit. His left eye was swollen and bruised. (None of them had thought to put ice or meat or it, had they? Shit.) His face was drawn and grey and there was a bag forming under his right eye. 

“Good morning, kyoudai.” He said, trying to force the words to sound bright and cheerful. “Did you sleep well? It didn’t sound like you were…” 

Mondo slowly pulled himself up to sitting position, noticing that his bags had been packed and a freshly laundered outfit had been laid out for him. “Yeah, could’a been better…” He admitted. “Did you sleep…at all?” 

“No, I’ve been…thinking.” Taka replied. 

Goddammit. Taka had been awake all night worrying hadn’t he? Why the hell couldn’t Mondo have just taken Togami’s offer of a ride here on the swanky jet instead of being a stubborn jackass and riding dawn till duck for three days!? He’d barely got Taka into the room before the extra hard riding had caught up to him and he’d crashed out on the bed. And now his kyoudai had spent the night obsessively laundering their clothes with worry. 

“Umm…Mondo?” 

“Uhh, yeah Taka?” 

“Err.. When I go talk with my father…Would you mind waiting somewhere nearby? Please?” 

“Well, yeah! Course I gotta wait, you’ll need a ride back here for the plane, right?” Although the detour to Taka’s house and back would probably mean he wasn’t actually back at school until after midnight on the first day unless he broke the speed limit, which he’d promised Taka only to do in a life-or-death emergency. But fuck it, Taka needed someone to help deal with this shit right now, the school could give him detention for the whole year for all he cared. 

“Ah, r-really? Thank you!” Taka stood and bowed, as if there’d been any chance Mondo would have left him stranded with that asshole.

He got dressed quickly and they went outside to the bike. Mondo climbed on as usual and Taka awkwardly climbed behind him, putting his arms around his waist… 

(“BECAUSE I _LOVE_ HIM!”) Taka’s words from yesterday flashed through his head as he felt the others arms around him. Fucking dammit! He’d been wanting Taka to say something like that for _months_! And then that asshole had gone and ruined it… 

“Kyoudai? Is there a problem?” Taka’s words brought him back to reality. 

“Err, no! Just making sure you’re holding on OK.” He lied, causing Taka to tighten his hold. Mondo tried to ignore the flutter in his stomach. Taka had other shit to deal with right now. Instead he started the bike and focused and the streets and Taka’s directions.

 

Taka had him pull over at a row of dilapidated houses, the “gardens” being small driveways with flowerbeds lining the sides. He stopped the bike and waited for Taka to get off it. He didn’t. 

“Yo, Kyoudai? You want me to pull around a corner so your old man doesn’t see me?” Mondo suggested. 

“I…I already had you do that…” Of course he would have thought of that. “I just…c-can I stay like this for a minute?” 

Taka wanted to hug him!? “’COURSE YA CAN!” He said, losing control of his voice. Dammit, not _now_! Taka just needed some support… 

After a minute Taka loosened his hold and slid off the bike, putting his helmet back in his seat and checking his hair in the wing mirror. He looked grim, and was starting to tremble. Mondo tried to touch his arm comfortingly. “You’ll be fine. You’re…you’re fuckin awesome!” 

Oh goddammit what was _that_? Why couldn’t he say _sensible_ , nice shit like Makoto always managed to come out with!? 

“Thank you.” His pathetic attempt still seemed to work though, Taka nodded, breathed in deep and stood up straight. Then he walked, almost marching, off around the corner.

Then there was silence for several minutes. Maybe this was a bad idea…What if the old bastard saw Taka waiting for him in the driveway and refused to come out until he left? Or ended up punching Taka again? Maybe he should’a let Kyoko come out with whatever spiel she’d been preparing about what an asshole Takaaki was after all… 

There was a sound of a door opening. “Good morning, Father!” Mondo could practically _feel_ the salute. 

“Are you coming inside?” Was Takaaki’s reply. 

“I…I’m afraid not, I don’t have time. I need to get back to school today.” 

“Then get off of my property before I arrest you for trespassing.” _Fucking asshole!_

“Father… I…I’m _happy_ at that school!” Taka tried to explain. 

“And how long do you think _that_ will last!? Your grandfather was happy at that school as well, look what happened to him! You should be worrying about clearing our name, _then_ you can be happy!” 

“I’m not like Grandfather! I’ll work hard enough to do BOTH!” _Hell’s yeah! You tell the asshole!_ “…You don’t believe me though, do you?” 

“Of course I don’t, you stupid boy! You’re being an idiot! You think anyone will ever respect you after getting fucked by some violent gang leader!?” _Oh, fuck you asshole!_ “Life doesn’t…” 

“Very well then!” Taka shouted over the old man, silencing him. “Then you’ll just be one more person I have to show! I’ll show you that with effort I can clear our family name! Even despite my…my flaws! Goodbye, Father! I hope you have a good day at work!”

 

The sound of boots hitting the pavement gradually increased as Taka came back around the corner. Back straight, head held high and eyes brimming with determined pride. 

Mondo cracked a smile at the sight. “Taka that was…” he started as his kyoudai approached. 

“Did he follow me?” Taka cut him off, quietly. 

Mondo looked over his shoulder. “Uhh… No.” 

The pride was quickly replaced by tears as Taka’s body slumped and he leant against the bike and sobbed. Oh shit, he’d been putting on a front for his father... Without thinking Mondo pulled him in for a hug and started rubbing his hands on Taka’s back in what he hoped was a comforting way. 

They stayed that way for a minute, before the crying subsided and Taka pulled away. “I…I’m sorry...” He apologised, “It just hit me that there’s no one who loves me anymore…”

“The fuck does that mean!?” 

“W-well my Mother died when I was nine…And…and I thought Father made himself pretty clear just now…” 

“And, what!? Do I not fuckin’ count!?” 

“W-why would you count?” 

“BECAUSE _I_ LOVE YOU, YOU FUCKIN’ ASSHOLE!” …Oh, GREAT fuckin’ job Mondo! Tell him you love him and call him an asshole in the same sentence! No wonder you’re seventeen and still haven’t fuckin’ kissed yet! 

Taka didn’t seem to notice the insult, instead exclaiming: “What? Since _when_!?” What kind of question was _that_!? 

When _had_ he fallen in love, exactly? “Uhh… Since around my birthday, maybe…?” He told Taka the time he’d _realised_ it as least. 

“What!? That was _months_ ago! Why did you not inform me sooner!?” Taka demanded. 

“Because I knew I’d get nervous and end up yelling stupid shit! Like I did just now!” He yelled back, “Besides, since when did _you_ love _me_!?” 

Taka’s eyes widened as he considered the question. “I…I guess it was sometime in April…” 

“That’s even longer than _me_ , jacka…!” 

“…B-but I spent months denying it…” Taka hung his head, “I didn’t admit it to myself until just before we left school. I’m not sure I ever would have admitted it to you… And…” He trailed, looking too guilty to continue. 

“And what?” Mondo asked. 

“And…I’m not sure I want to admit it to anyone else…at least not yet…” He said “I’m sorry! I know that’s horrible!” 

Well, shit. He was still caught up in thinking he had to clear his family's name, wasn't he? “Hey, don’t worry about it!” Mondo reassured him. “I get it, you’ve spent your whole life with that asshole telling you you’ve gotta be perfect and that includes having a pretty wife on your arm and staying away from thugs like me." Taka frowned at the description of his old man but didn’t interrupt. “It’s cool. I can wait ‘till you’re ready!” He decided not to point out they’d just been shouting the secret at each other outside a row of houses in his old neighbourhood... or that he wasn't exactly keen on his whole gang fining out either... 

“R-really!?” Taka leant in for another hug. “I…I don’t know what I’ve done to deserve this…” 

“Are fuckin’ with me? I should be sayin’ that about you!” He checked to make sure there was no one around, and leant down to give Taka a soft kiss on the forehead. He briefly saw Taka’s face flush before he buried it further into his own shoulder. They stayed there for a minute, enjoying the warmth radiating between them, before noticing that lights in the houses around them were being turn on. 

“Hey, we’d better get you back to the hotel…” He started. “I gotta start riding at some point!” 

“Ah, actually…” Taka blushed, “C-could I ride with you? I…I want to… _be_ with you…” 

Mondo tried to ignore the images that played through his head at those words, but felt his face burning anyway. “Hell’s YES you can!” He said, louder than he meant to. 

Taka beamed and put his helmet back on as Mondo climbed on the bike. He felt his kyoudai climb on behind him, rest his chest against his own back and gently bring his arms forward to rest on Mondo’s thighs. 

 _That_ felt nice…But Taka was going to need to hold on tight for them to ride. “Uhh, Kyoudai. We’re gonna be riding pretty fast, you wanna hold on tighter?” 

“Hmmmm…Haaah…” Taka murmured and breathed out against him steadily. What the…? Had he? He had! How the _hell_ had he fallen asleep two seconds after climbing on the bike! 

Dammit! He didn’t wanna wake Taka, but how was he supposed to get them both to Hope’s Peak unless he was holding on tight? He’d have to move at snail’s pace, and then the prefect would be pissed that they’d missed the deadline for getting back… 

(“ _Well, just remember there’s always room for you and your bike on my jet!”_ ) He remembered Togami’s smug words. Goddammit… It had been bad enough that every shitty motel he’d walked into on the way here had given him a message that they’d been told not to let him in but that he had a VIP room booked for him in the (Togami-owned) swanky place up the street… 

Still, at least putting up with Togami’s smug smirking would mean he’d be able to… _be…_ with Taka. His stomach fluttered at the thought as he carefully kicked the bike off.

* * *

The first thing he noticed when he woke up was that his eye hurt. The second was that he was sat in a (particularly comfortable) aeroplane seat. 

Wait, hadn’t he and Mondo decided to ride back to school together? Or…had that just been a dream? Wait what about the part before? When Mondo had held him and said he loved him? Had _that_ just been yet another dream starring the biker as well? 

 _Why!?_ Why did his subconscious keep _doing_ this too him!? It had been galling enough when it had started tempting him with scandalous, _wonderfully erotic_ images of his kyoudai whispering salacious suggestions into his ears while his lips and tongue explored his neck and chest in a way the _real_ Mondo would never do. It had been disappointing enough when it had started conjuring fantastical scenarios where Mondo kissed him and told him how much he _cared._  But now it was teasing him with images of the man he adored holding him, confessing _his love_ to him and… _being there_ for him in the very _real_ situation when he'd most needed it…What was _wrong_ with him!? 

Kiyotaka screwed his eyes shut. It wouldn’t do to look as if he’d woken up crying and make all his friends worry about him. Not after they’d all taken the time to visit him on his birthday! He tried to breathe calmly, not too deeply or it’d be noticeable…Just…just forget about the dreams, forget about being happy, forget about how wonderful and safe it had felt in Mondo’s arms and forget the feeling of those soft lips on his head… 

He felt a hand on top of his own, a warm, gentle, large and familiar hand. Mondo? Wasn’t he riding home? He kept his eyes shut, he was probably wrong. It was probably… Sakura or someone. After all, why would Mondo have wanted to sit here with him when he could spend the day riding and _hated_ aeroplanes…?

The hand moved, tapping him with one finger before drawing three shapes on the back of his own: "I…”heart”…U..." 

He opened his eyes. It _was_ Mondo! The biker smiled, looked over the area around them and then mouthed the words “I…love…you.” while he drew the shapes again. 

It hadn’t been a dream… _It hadn’t been a dream!_ Mondo really _had_ told him that he was fricking awesome and an icehole and that _he LOVED_ him! He really _had_ touched his arm to calm his nerves and held him while he cried and brushed those soft beautiful lips against his forehead! 

He looked at those beautiful lips across from his own, still mouthing the words “I love you” with a _gorgeous_ smile. All he could think of was pulling those lips towards his own… 

Ah, no! They were on plane! A private plane but… there would still be staff around, wouldn’t there? If one of the saw, it’d get out! _(“S_ _lipping out and ruining your family name! Upupupupupu!”_ )…and he couldn’t let people know! Because… of some… reason… (“ _You think anyone will ever respect you after getting fucked by some violent gang leader!?”_ ) 

Mondo took his hand away and looked forward, had he noticed his discomfort, even at the silent messages? Urggghh… He was a terrible…whatever it was they were! Refusing to show affection over thoughts that weren’t even his own…But try as he might, he couldn’t shake the feeling that _something_ bad would happen if they got caught.

Mondo’s hand tapped his again, before spelling out “I…T…S…O…K” and moving away again, as the biker leaned back into the chair with a smile on his face. “It’s OK”? Did Mondo mean that? It didn’t _feel_ OK to be denying his desires so much but it also didn’t _feel_ OK to show everyone what he wanted to do either. 

 _Would_ it be showing everyone though? The backs of these seats were quite high, and he didn’t think there was any behind him, they were effectively hidden in the left corner… He looked to his right and his heart sank. Hina was sat _right_ next to him, reading a magazine. If only she hadn’t been there… There wasn’t a set of seats on the other side, so it would have just been the two of them… 

His head lowered subconsciously. Only to spot the top of the set of vouchers she’d given him in his breast pocket. She’d promised to keep a secret for him, hadn’t she? He quietly took it out and found the right voucher, tearing it carefully before trying to hand it to her over her magazine. 

She took a short while to notice it was there (maybe he’d been too quiet?). Once she took it and looked at him quizzically. He blushed nervously. 

She shrugged and mouthed something. “What secret?” 

Oh, right! Well, now or never… He put his hand over Mondo’s, blushing even more. 

Hina looked between the two of them for a moment. Could he actually trust her? What if he’d just made a huge mistake…? 

She rolled her eyes and gave him a thumbs up, before turning slightly away from them and putting her face further into her magazine. He let out the breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding in and looked to his left. 

Now Mondo was looking at him quizzically, probably wondering what had just occurred. Oh well, he could explain it later. He nervously placed his finger on Mondo’s hand and spelt out “I…*Heart*…U.” Mondo smiled. But he had more to write. “C…A…N…dot…W…E…dot…K…I…S…S…” 

Mondo just stared at him, so he wrote out a question mark. 

Mondo had to clasp a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud at that. But once he recovered he nodded and lent over towards him...

Their lips met, and for the rest of the flight Kiyotaka felt that everything was OK.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Apologies for all "noodle incidents" that get referenced at various points in this story! (I.e. the date with Mikan) I got to the point where Makoto talks about the favour vouchers and decided that would make a good story by itself so came up with a plan for it and then started adding references to it through out this one. 
> 
> [Edit 09/04/17: The above mentioned story (One Personal Favour) is now almost at the point where it meets up with this (I should have the final chapter before this one added in the next two weeks). So feel free to read that if you want to know the lead up to this! Link here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7312015/chapters/16607506 ]
> 
> (I don't seem to be able to come up with ideas in chronological order. I only wrote this because I was intending to reference Kiyotaka's birthday party in a story that takes place later and then realised it'd help if I actually knew how the party was gonna go!)


End file.
